With Snow Comes Change
by Animegoddess7878
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Naruto but can't bring himself to tell him. When he learns that Naruto has moved, what will our raven do? Will love blossom like the spring or is his love doomed to be forever frozen? SasuNaru, Sakura-bashing, yaoi. Rating will depend on chapter, but overall M to be safe. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! HATERS WILL BE IGNORED, THE WARNINGS ARE HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story of mine that I made for the winter season. Be warned that is a Sakura basher (if I had my way she wouldn't exist) and a mature rated SasuNaru fic. I ask that if either of these topics offend you, that you please leave this story alone and go read something more to your tastes. Some people enjoy these things and it would be most appreciated if no one would flag, flame, hate, or any other form of negative feedback so that others may still enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. All rights and ownership belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Dark, quiet, mysterious, handsome, talented and broody is what I am. A morning person, I was not. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am the last known member of the Uchiha clan; if you don't include my brother that is. My psychotic older brother had made sure of that for reasons I don't fully comprehend why. I am sixteen years old and have lived alone since I was seven, yet I don't care since it's easier this way. Back to the main story, I slammed my alarm clock into the wall so hard that it left quite a hole. Oh well, I'll just get the dry wall later. I rise out of bed and look into the mirror I had set up on the wall opposed to my bed and see the just-hit-by-a-hurricane-and-still-flying-at-two-hundred-miles-per-hour hairstyle I had on my head. I shed my blankets and clothes, made the lethargic trek to my bathroom and hopped into the shower to wash away the dirt and grime from yesterday. I finish quickly and wrap my towel around my waist and walk back into my bedroom to choose my shirt and pants.

For the first time that morning, I realize that it is cold. At least it was a lot colder than I was unfortunately used to in the mornings. I loathed subzero temperatures as much as I disliked mornings; and the combination of the two was just enough to fuck with my whole day. I look outside my window as I pull my long-sleeve black and red vest/shirt over my head to discover a thick blanket of snow on the ground. Perfect, I need to find my winter boots and socks. That also meant I had to raid my closet for my trench coat and scarf in order to keep myself from freezing to death. And if memory serves me correctly, my team has a mission today. That means Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and I will be cramped into one giant tent to preserve body heat and I will then be smothered to death by the pink-haired banshee I was forced to call my team mate. Fuck my life, I hate winter! I would rather freeze to death than be smothered!

However, I know it would be a completely different story if my blonde-haired team mate were to smother me. God I have it bad for him…I have since we were seven. Too bad he only sees me as a rival and possible best friend. It would be eleven years and counting that I've had this infatuation with him, since we are both eighteen now. It was just last year that the angel brought me back from Orochimaru's and I still haven't killed my brother…oh well. Naruto is more than worth abandoning my long-term dream and he always has been. It just took me leaving his side for the better part of four years to realize the grave mistake I had made. Pushing aside my 'dark thoughts' as Kakashi liked to call them, I walked down my stairs to my kitchen to try and muddle up something for my growling stomach to eat. I knew that I had to have some fresh tomatoes in the refrigerator and I was now in need of a good pick-me-up since I awoke to such horrible weather conditions.

As I step on the tiles of my kitchen floor, I hear a knocking at my front door. Briefly, I wonder who it would be, seeing as they would have had to walk a fair distance to get to my house. I quickly walk to the door as the knocking persists and I yell for them to wait. Upon opening the door, one of my worst nightmares of every day is standing there. Sakura was standing underneath my front porch cover with a, what she may have though, charming 'come get me' smile on her poorly-done make-up caked face as her Pepto Bismal pink hair was covered in snow; giving her head the appearance of melted strawberry ice cream with fresh Cool Whip on it. She looks far from winter prepared as she is wearing thigh-high red and white stockings with a short red fleece skirt accented with white fluff. When I looked at her torso, I could have thrown up, had I eaten anything. Split down the middle, almost at her non-existent cleavage, was a see-through mesh-like thing that could only be described as horrendous…and I think blinding now that I won't be able to see for the next couple of months.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, are you ready for our mission yet? I came all the way here to get you," she tried to purr at me. What did she think she was trying to do; seduce me?! Nothing she does will work on me in this lifetime.

"I see that you aren't in a hurry, Sasuke-kun. So why don't we do something to keep warm and pass the time? Your Christmas present has come early and she wants you to open her."

"You're so fucking pathetic, Haruno"

"No I'm not; I just want you to stick your big, thick 'candy cane' into my waiting fireplace"

"No." After that was said, I slammed the door quite literally – seeing as she was leaning into me – in her face. After what she had just said, I had to let my stomach settle for a while before I would even consider touching my food. I began to walk back to my kitchen to prepare my breakfast and the knocking on my poor door continued. However, this time I just ignored it.

"Sasuke-kun! Please, let me in, it's freezing out here!"

"Your own damn fault." I yelled through my house. I finish my food quickly, though with the mental images the whore had put into my head it was quite a challenge, and go back to my bedroom to get my coat and boots. I pull them both on slowly, just to make the pink menace freeze for just a few more minutes if I was lucky. After I completed both tasks and found my scarf, I opened the door to reveal a shivering and nearly blue Sakura and she automatically launched herself onto my arm seeking warmth.

"Oh thank you, Sasuke-kun! Help me get warm, please!"

"Get off of me."

I had managed to get her off of my arm and I teleported to the bridge where Kakashi was already waiting. Sakura also managed to teleport in her freezing condition and she just continued to shiver and stare at the man. I guess this caught both of us off guard. Sakura, I am guessing, because Kakashi is already here, and me because Naruto was not.

"Good morning! I see you're finally up and out of bed, Sasuke! But Sakura, what happened to you? Why don't you go home and change, you look like an ice cube and we don't need everybody that sees you to go blind. Why do you even have that outfit, you're too late for Halloween even though it would have been great for you! Though I'm not so sure how the Hokage would feel about you wearing that in public."

"I will go home and change then, sir. AND IT'S NOT A COSTUME, IT'S TO MAKE SASUKE-KUN THINK I'M SEXY!" She disappeared and Kakashi and I were left alone.

"Where is the dobe? You're not here before all of us on any occasion."

"Naruto is at the Hokage tower speaking with Lady Tsunade. He was summoned just as he arrived, therefore I sent Sakura to get you and that was already an hour ago. Our mission was postponed because the client couldn't make it here."

"So we have a day off?"

"Yep!"

"Does the pink banshee know?"

"Nope; not a clue!"

"What was the dobe summoned for?"

"No idea. An ANBU came and told him that Lady Tsunade needed to see him."

"Hn."

"You're going to look for him, aren't you?"

"Hn." That was when I took my leave toward the Hokage tower. About ten minutes later, I had arrived and heat welcomed me as I opened the door. I basked in it for a few seconds and then proceeded to make my trek up the stairs. I asked the ANBU in charge of the door if Naruto was still inside with the Hokage to which he responded yes.

"When will he be out?"

"A few more minutes I would say. If you would like to wait, please be seated here." He gestured to a bench in front of the windows and I said a 'thank you'. No less than five minutes later, Naruto walked out with that giant smile on his face that made me melt inside.

"Hey teme! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Want to spar? I'm bored."

"Do I get food later?"

"Sure."

"Alright! Let me go home and grab my stuff and we'll be on our way!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I love this story, it may be one of my favorites. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! You people have no idea how much of a stickler I am for details, I actually had to drawn Naruto's house before I wrote this damn thing. But I love it all the same. Sasuke has some naughty thoughts in this chapter but I think that all the yaoi lovers will like that.**

If I had one, my inner Sasuke would be dancing and shouting for joy. To me, sparing and then dinner was considered a secret date with my angel. Like I was ever going to pass up the chance to spend more time with him! However, instead of shouting my joy to the world, I just silently followed him; rejoicing in the fact that I got to stare at his lovely, round ass. Seriously, women thought that I was a walking orgasm? Oh hell no, Naruto would be the DEFINITION! I have been called a sex god on many occasions, and I want to know how they would know that seeing that I'm still a virgin, but Naruto would be what gave any sex god their wet dreams! SERIOUSLY! I have spent countless nights just imagining what it would be like to take him, to become one with him and spill my seeds inside of his palpable body. I wondered what his cum would taste like and how his tight passage would constrict around my cock as we both came together. I stayed up thinking about the way that his pretty little mouth would be wrapped around my dick, sucking on it like a newborn baby suckles it's mother's breasts for milk and the mental picture of my semen splattered all over his face was enough to make me come AT LEAST twice. He was just so perfectly sexy and innocent at the same time and I didn't WANT to imagine him in the maid or nurse outfits yet. I don't think that I would ever get rid of that erection…and that's the fun part!

What brought me out of my little fantasy was the freezing blast of wind once we had gone outside. When we had even gotten to the outside door, I will never know, but then I looked to my secret beloved in bewilderment. Naruto, I don't know how, was almost perfectly fine with the blistering icy wind and almost smiled at it. I knew that the fox inside him kept him as close to the temperature as a human space-heater was, but still, no need to risk getting frostbite.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Oh hell yeah! I just need to keep moving so that I don't get frostbite! But my arms are practically frozen at the moment so it's kind of hard."

"Then why don't we teleport to your place? It beats walking in the cold for half an hour by a mile. And I know you know how to teleport so don't give me that shit."

"They call you a genius for a reason. Okay just touch my shoulder; you don't know where I moved to."

"You moved? When?"

"This morning I got the last of the boxes in. Now I just need to get everything in order and then terminate my contract with my old landlord! Once that's done, I'll be fully moved in, but I have to get some new…never mind the details; forget I said anything! Just hold on to me!"

"Where'd you move to? I don't recall seeing any 'For Sale' signs around lately."

"You'll just have to wait and see." I touch his shoulder and he teleports us to a mansion almost bigger than the main house of my Uchiha estate. The building was three stories tall and its doors were the size to rival the Hokage residence. Every window was seen clear as crystal and you could see the curtains from the inside hanging there as though Naruto had lived here his entire life. In the front was a concrete walkway that curved around the yard and lead to an iron archway. The yard itself was gigantic with three small trees lining the walkway and if there wasn't a thick layer of ice and snow, there would have been fresh green grass growing. Naruto began to wander up the concrete path toward the door and turned his body toward me.

"Well, are you coming?"

"You're kidding, right? You moved HERE?"

"Yep! Come on in and make yourself at home. It may take me a while to find all of my gear. Kakashi-sensei was at the meeting place before I was by the time I arrived with just my winter clothes and weapons! Oh and I apologize for the mess in advance, I haven't gotten a chance to wash and paint everything yet. Plus, not all of the rooms are swept or dusted."

"What made you decide to move?"

"Grandma Tsunade told me that I had to since my old landlord started to charge me almost two thousand dollars a month to live there."

"Two thousand dollars a month?! For that pitiful excuse of a living space?! What the hell were you thinking, paying him?!"

"I had no choice; I had nowhere else to go until last month."

"So, that's when you moved?"

"Yeah…and let me tell you, it's hard to get used to."

"Why did you choose this place?"

"You'll see once you're inside."

We walked into the door and the front room was sparkling clean. The paint job was a light tan color and the hallway was a nice, soft beige tone with black accent pieces. When I looked to the left, there was a wide, winding staircase that no doubt lead to the other two floors and just beyond that I could see what appeared to be a large gathering space. I assumed that the room must have been used for formal dinner parties or get-togethers. Glancing to the wall on the right was an open doorway that must have been what connected the rest of the house. Naruto took off his shoes, walked down the hall and took a right. I followed him quickly and came into the living room from what I assumed. There were two large sofas on two walls and appeared to be a dark blue-almost black color. The walls were painted a light brown on top while the bottom was a deep red with a white stripe separating the two and giving it a nice boundary for a border. On the far side of the wall was a fireplace and Naruto's clan symbol above it. The carpet was an off shade of white with a pattern of a flower accented with browns, tans, and other shades of yellow intertwined in it. Naruto sat down on the couch and looked at me with a grin on his happy face.

"Well? What do you think? Pretty nice, isn't it?"

"I have to admit…this is very pleasant."

"Are you going to sit down or not? I have tea if you would like some."

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"No problem, just take a load off and make yourself comfortable. All of the chairs recline and two of them vibrate if you flip the middle section down and push the button."

He walked across the hall and into the kitchen and I chose the chair directly across from the kitchen hallway. I looked around more to notice all of the plant life everywhere. In the corners of the room, small potted trees and hanging plants were placed where they could get the most sunlight and judging from the size of the windows, there would be no problem with getting the much needed source of heat and light. On the far right wall, two windows the size of museum display cases were placed with cream colored curtains pulled off to the side and hanging straight down were sheer whites. I looked through them and noticed it had begun to snow again and from the looks of things, I would be here a while. There was already five more inches from when we had arrived at this place. I had yet to discover why this place was the one my dobe had chosen to call a home. Sure it was spacious and luxurious, but Naruto had never been one for luxury. He would rather be in a cramped place where it _felt_ like home instead of somewhere that you only _called_ a home. Just then, Naruto came back into the room with a mug of hot tea and a plate of cookies.

"I hope you like the tea. You're the first person I've ever had to my place. Well, not this place per say, but you get what I mean. Oh, and I made some pecan cookies early this morning while I was getting the rest of my stuff moved in to go with the tea."

I could smell the strong mint tea that I always drank and briefly wondered how he always knew what I ate and drank and what I hated with a passion. I took the cup and said a quick 'thank you' before taking a sip. I had to admit, the dobe got it perfect. The sugar was just enough to give it some subtle sweetness but not too much that it overpowered the mint flavor. Also, the temperature was just at the point where it was hot, but not enough to burn my taste buds off. It kept the chill of the winter air at bay and wrapped me in a sort of cocoon of comfort. I took a bite out of one of the delicious smelling pecan cookies and my mouth was flooded with the gourmet taste. I daresay that these were better than my favorite cinnamon oatmeal cookies that my mother used to make for me. I dipped it into the tea to see how it would taste and when I took another bite my taste buds were taken for a ride to heaven. I helped myself to the plate of them and Naruto beamed at me in delight before standing up and straightening out his pants.

"Now that you're all set, I will go track down my weapons and other gear."

"On second thought, why not just stay in? I don't know if you've noticed or not, but it's snowing pretty hard and fast and I hate being cold."

"Oh…I guess you're right. You're welcome to stay here for the night if we get snowed in."

"You never answered me."

"What?"

"Why you chose this place; you never told me."

"Right…let me show you something. Follow me."

A lot of different questions sprang into my head with just that statement, but I held my tongue and followed him up the stairs. We went past three rooms and took a right to a curved hallway with different doors. He stopped at the second door on the right wall and unlocked it. Upon opening in, I saw a rather large cradle, a rocking chair, changing table, bean-bag chair and a fully stocked dresser. The cradle was lined with frog-printed sheets and fox pillows everywhere. The baby blanket that was draped over the side was hand-made and the symbol on it was very well done. In addition, there was a fox knitted into it that was curled up in a small, orange ball with its tail wrapped around its body; and in a little dream bubble, it was chasing a tiny panther. I quickly saw that my clan symbol was on the corner of the blanket and I remembered that my mother made the same blanket for me, but with a panther chasing a fox. There were plenty of stuffed animals of various shapes and sizes along the dresser and in each one of the chairs. The walls were a light orange color while the carpet was a light blue. I looked at all of the baby items and noticed two things. One, Naruto's clan symbol was on EVERYTHING and two; it looked like it had never been used.

"Dobe…what is all of this?"

"My room."

"What?"

"Well, it would have been my room."

It took me a couple of seconds to figure it all out but when I did, it hit me like a ton of bricks. The baby items, the light colors, the furniture, the clan symbol, the rest of the house.

"This is your parents' house?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, and it's here to stay! I could hit myself for saying that but I'm excited about it! Sasuke finally confesses to Naruto but no matter what I did or how many times I wrote it out, I just didn't like the way that it happened. Oh well, I don't care. I hope you all forgive Sasuke's OOCness but it's kinda hard to keep him in exact character. Plus I like it when he's like this. Still himself but shows that he cares about something. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh? The old man had made this property off limits to the villagers and had made the cleaning and upkeep of it all into S-rank missions for ANBU Black Ops only associated with my parents. Apparently, there were traps everywhere on this floor and the one below leading into this room. In my parent's will, it said that when I came of age, I was to inherit this land and every single asset they had; be it money or property."

"So…who were your parents?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try me. I have a hunch as to who your father is."

"Alright…my mother was named Kushina Uzumaki and she was from the now annihilated Whirlpool country. The third Hokage gave me her name for protection. My father…was Minato Namikaze…the fourth Hokage."

"I thought as much. You look like him."

"I am told that my personality is all from my mother. Dad wasn't as energetic as mom, or at least that's what grandma Tsunade says."

"Did she have any physical traits you have? Or did you get all of your father's looks?"

"The only physical things I got were her height and facial structure. I'm told that my father created a biological clone when I was born. How about you? Not to bring it up but, which of your parents do you look like?"

"My mother. I took after my mother and Itachi took after my father. She was always telling my father how bad she felt for me when I would get older because of fan girls. How she predicted that, I will never know."

"Maybe she had tons of fan boys when she was younger and she knew what you would have to go through ahahahaha!"

After he got over his laughing fit, which ultimately left me with a smirk, he walked over to the bean-bag chair and grabbed a giant fox-shaped body pillow to place between his crossed legs. I walked farther inside the room to sit on the rocking chair after I had placed all of the stuffed animals on the floor.

"I was told that my mother and father never got the chance to really hold me when I was born. Grandma Tsunade told me that just seconds after I was born, a man came looking for my mother. She was the previous Nine-Tailed Fox jinchuriki."

"Wait…your mom had the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

"Yeah…until the attack she did. I don't know and wasn't told how the man that came looking for her extracted it out of her, but she didn't die like any other host does. While I was talking with grandma Tsunade today though, she told me that the Uzumaki clan was known for having unnaturally long life and vitality; that and an unknown or unrivaled mastery of seals. Anyway, my father came to rescue her after he brought me here and made sure I was safe. Then he brought my mom to me and went to fight the man. The rest is history from there. Mom and dad sealed their chakra into me and Nine-Tails became my burden to bear."

I looked at him calmly and understandingly. He was never given a choice as to what happened to him. His own parents made him suffer like he had and he had been a hero that night but had been treated as the demon itself. Come to think of it, I would have only been three months old at the time, so if I had been in that same position, I could have done nothing about it either.

"So what happened from there?"

"Everything that they owned was willed to me and money was placed into trust funds and secure accounts until I turned sixteen. I was put into the care of the Hokage-seeing as no one wanted to watch over a demon child. He gave me my mother's name to protect me and said it would stay that way unless I wanted to legally take my father's name. So last month everything came to its' maturity date and was given to me. Pretty awesome place they left behind and don't even start on my new bank account!"

Even though he was laughing, I could tell he was stressing himself to do so, and as a result it was strained. It seemed as though he was trying to hide all of the information and fortune that had just been placed into his lap with no help from anybody. Seeing him like that hurt and all I wanted to do at that moment was to jump up and give him a hug. I restrained myself though; I understood that he trusted me with this knowledge and I didn't want to push more weirdness onto him without knowing his feelings towards me.

"So, what's going to happen now? Are you still going to keep your last name or take your fathers?"

"I think I'll be keeping Uzumaki; besides I'm more used to it than Namikaze. It is a hard decision though because I'm the only one who can carry on the names of both of my parents' respective clans."

"I know what you mean. I don't really consider Itachi an Uchiha anymore since he murdered the clan and all. So that leaves me to carry on the name. But at the rate I'm going, I won't be getting married or having babies in my future."

"Oh? And why is that? You have so many girls after you already and I'm sure that one of them can stand to be with you for the rest of her life. She'll even be willing to fill your mansion with your babies."

"That's not the problem. I'm in love with someone and they don't know it yet."

Naruto seemed shocked for a split second and then something in his eyes sparked to life as if he were hoping that he was the one that had gained my love and no one else. If he would ask then I wouldn't hesitate to scoop him up in my arms, pull his face close to mine, lock eyes with him and say, 'My love is only yours' and kiss him. As corny as that sounds right now, it's heaven on earth for me at the moment. To kiss his strawberry red lips again would be like giving a dying man another chance at life or having the light of one's soul restored to its' purest form.

"Sasuke! Why didn't you tell me you were in love with someone; I'm hurt! So do I know this person? Maybe I could hook you two up on a secret date or something!"

"Oh you could definitely hook us up if you wanted to. In fact, you're the only one who can."

"What? So by the way you're talking, I do know this person and the only way you could be with them is if I hook you guys up. Can you tell me what they look like?"

By the way he was using unisex grammar I could only hope that he wouldn't freak out when I would tell him that I was not only gay, but gay for him.

"They have blue eyes, blonde hair, and tan skin. They're also very strong, not afraid to go after what they want plus they have an angel's voice, and a heavenly smile. They've had a hard past and has currently gone through a move where-"

I was cut off by the mass of orange that was thrown into my arms and the pair of lips that connected with mine. My eyes widened and I looked at Naruto carefully to examine him and try to figure out what he was doing. His eyes were closed and crinkled into a happy expression as tears rolled down his cheeks in what I assumed was happiness. His lips pressed against mine harder and moved in a sensual way as his arms came up and around my neck to pull me closer to him. I decided that he took the confession very well and closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist to bring his body closer to mine. The only thing that was wrong was the fact that I was sitting in the rocking chair and he was hanging very uncomfortably off the chair trying to get to me. I wanted to fix that and so I kissed him for a few more minutes and pulled away with a smile on my face as I moved myself off of the, now offending, piece of furniture. He looked so ecstatic that he made me want to melt.

"So do you know this person? Will they want to go on a date with me?"

"Hell yes and hell yes they would! I love you Sasuke!"

"Good, because I love you too Naruto. However, as much as I love you I don't think that it's appropriate to make-out in what would have been your nursery. Why don't we move to a place where we can get more comfortable?"

"Alright, but my bedroom isn't set up yet. I still have to buy a new mattress and everything since my old one was a piece of garbage anyway. We can move to the living room if you would like."

I nodded my head and lifted both of us up and off the floor. He got to his feet and kissed my lips again (I swear this is heaven!) and lead us downstairs back to the living room. When we looked out the window and saw that the snow had piled up to almost half the height of the outside wall we almost had to do a double take. It was getting dark from what we could see and the snow was still coming. Naruto and I walked towards the front door to look out of the windows there but all we could see was the tops of the snow covered telephone poll and trees. We shared a quick look at each other then back out the window. From the looks of it, this was the worst snow storm in the history of Konoha. We walked back into the living room and as soon as we were about to sit down, the power flickered off.

"Well it looks like you'll be staying the night after all. That is unless you want to teleport back to your house."

"Like I would leave you in this new mansion by yourself? No way baby I'm staying here with you. Besides, it's comfortable here and feels like a home instead of a house. I do have one question though."

"Ask away Sasuke."

"What do we plan to do for dinner now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I have nothing to say about this chapter. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT, ALL RIGHTS AND OWNERSHIP GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

"You're in luck. I stocked the refrigerator before I got the last of the boxes moved over so we can have a decent meal and I have a gas stove now so it doesn't matter that the power is out. I know you don't really care for ramen and I love cooking so what do you want to have?"

"Whatever you want to make is fine with me."

"Hmm, tough choice. How about I make a beef and shrimp stir fry with miso soup, fried rice and a light salad?"

"That sounds delicious. Do you want any help with that? I'm pretty handy in the kitchen myself."

He smiled at me and said that he would be fine. I smiled back at him and took him in my arms, kissing his temples and locking my fingers together to rest at the base of his spine in a loose hug. He giggled into my shoulder and punched me lightly to let him go and told me to sit down on the sofa. He left quickly and I was left to look at the décor once again. Almost as fast as he left he came back with a fresh cup of mint tea and a fresh plate of the pecan cookies I was quickly developing a weakness for. He said that I was to munch on these until our fairly healthy dinner was ready to consume. After eating half a cookie, I decided to set a nice romantic mood and light the fireplace with a small fire jutsu of mine. Not only was it romantic but since the power was out it would help in keeping the both of us warm. If all else failed though, the two of us could just cuddle up in a blanket and make-out on the couch. I placed three logs of what smelled like oak wood into the fireplace in a neat fashion before crumpling up some old newspaper and put that around and underneath the logs. Weaving the correct signs, I gently, almost barely breathed the tiny flame onto the newspaper. Before long, the fire had devoured the parchment and caught the main source of fuel alight. Heat filled the room and spread throughout the whole house in a matter of minutes and for the first time in a long time I felt as though I was a child again.

I remembered the way my mother would sew in her rocking chair as my father would drink his favorite apricot flavored tea while reading a book. I smiled softly to myself as I recalled that my brother would sit and read to me by the fire with cups of hot chocolate in our hands as our small bodies were wrapped in our respective blankets. My mother would always hum our lullaby whenever it got late enough for the two of us to close our eyes and go to sleep. After my mind had wandered off to the land of dreams, mother would always tell me that father would carry me to my room and tuck me into bed; kissing my forehead goodnight and wishing me pleasant dreams. Looking back on it now I realized that my childhood did have many happy memories and I felt bad for Naruto now more than ever. At the Valley of the End I had said such horrible things to him that I'm only now understanding had hurt him on a whole new level. I had experienced joy and had it ripped away from me, but I still had the memories whereas Naruto has had only pain. He never had people to gather around a fireplace with him and sing him to sleep. He never had anyone to kiss him goodnight or say 'I love you' at any time in his past. Now that I was his boyfriend I would make sure that he felt safe, secure and loved for the rest of his life. If I knew anyone that deserved to be treated with love and kindness it was him and only him. Being the receiver of any Uchiha's affection wasn't easy by any means due to the fact that we're so possessive and protecting, but I knew that Naruto would be up for the challenge.

I decided that I had had enough of looking at the décor in the living room and ventured into the kitchen which was beginning to produce a most tantalizing aroma. I saw my little dobe standing in front of the island counter chopping up the vegetables while the meat simmered in the wok. He was so focused on his cooking that he didn't seem to notice my presence. I gently said his name and he looked up at me with a small smile on his face that made me melt inside.

"I thought I told you that you had to munch on the cookies until dinner was ready. You couldn't have gone through them that fast."

"No, I still have some left. I just came in here to see if you wanted my help yet."

"I told you, I'm fine. I've been doing this sort of thing for a while, just with a limited amount of space at my apartment."

His smile was so warm and dazzling. I smiled back at him and walked closer to him. I took him in my arms and turned his body so that we were chest to chest and staring into each others' eyes. He sucked in a quick breath and his eyes widened slightly. I lowered my head down enough to meet the slightly parted lips and Naruto could only giggle. As much as I loved the feeling, the guilt of what I had done to him in the past was coming up again and I couldn't help but feel the shame once more. I pulled away from him slightly and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto…for everything that I've ever said or done to hurt you."

"What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"What I said to you at the Valley of the End; about what you knew about families and how you could never understand what I was going through. I was such an ass to you back then and now I'm realizing that I'm the one that could never understand what YOU went through."

"Sasuke, stop. If I had been angry at you for that then I would have just let you go to Orochimaru without a fight. I knew that you had to vent and I know that I was the only one at the time who could stand up to the challenge of handling your anger. I was right, wasn't I? Even now, I'm the only one who can confront you when you're in a rage and live to tell the tale."

"That doesn't make up for what I did. I abandoned you and this village for an invalidated reason. My revenge against Itachi meant everything to me and I almost threw away what was really important to me."

"Your real revenge against your brother would be to live happily; to move on from the massacre of your clan and rise up from it. I know that I'm not really good at being philosophical but just hear me out on this one. Now that that's settled, let me get back to my cooking before I burn something and we have to start over. It could take a bit for everything to be ready so if you want, I could make you some more tea and cookies."

"No that's alright. I lit the fire-place so we won't freeze. Will you be okay here alone for a little while?"

"Yeah, why? I thought that you didn't want to go?"

"I'm going to go back to my mansion for some clothes and to see about getting you a new bed. I just got a couple new ones myself for some of the spare bedrooms that I use so just tell me where you want it to go when I come back."

"Sasuke Uchiha, you know you don't have to get me a bed. I have more than enough money for one now!"

"It doesn't matter; I'm your boyfriend now. If I want to get you a new bed, I'll get you a new bed with no second thoughts. What size do you want? I have a full, double, queen and king. I think a king would do nicely what do you think?"

"Teme, I could never fit a king sized mattress in the doorway. But the space on it would be nice…then again a queen is just as good."

"Then I'll bring both back. I'm going to put them in a sealing scroll anyway, so we won't have to worry about doorways. I'll go get them and when I get back, we can set up your bedroom and then a guest room if you would like."

"But Sasuke, I want you to be safe and it's freezing out, not to mention the storm is still in full swing!"

"I'll be fine. You do remember the mission to the Land of Snow right? It was much colder there and the snow was more compact."

"Still, I want you to be safe."

"Like I said, I won't leave you alone in this house. I'll be back in about fifteen or twenty minutes and we'll set up your bedroom after we eat."

"That sounds great! Thanks so much Sasuke!"

"Anything for my new darling."

I knew that I was totally out of character and I don't freaking care at the moment. It wasn't like there was anybody around to see this, and even if there were people near I wouldn't care. I was happy and seeing Naruto so excited over a bed was amusing to say the least. Maybe after we've been dating for a while, I can ask to move in with him. He just got the house after all and I personally like it better than my cold and lonely mansion. Hopefully it all goes well.

I got my long coat on and then teleported myself to my front door. I have a shit ton of shoveling to do tomorrow, that's for sure. I could barely see the top of the door frame there was so much snow! I decided that it would be better to avoid having an avalanche in my front doorway and climbed the wall to get in through my bedroom window. I opened it with a simple trick of the lock after I undid the electricity jutsu I had placed on all of my windows to keep the fangirls at bay. I walked quickly towards my closet and got out my overnight bag and quickly packed it with the essentials. Boxers, long pants, long shirt, pajamas, toothbrush, tooth paste, deodorant, body soap, shampoo and conditioner, mouthwash, an extra blanket, socks, another pair of shoes, and it didn't hurt to pack my flavored lube and a few condoms now did it? It never hurt to be prepared and I get the feeling that Naruto will want to be kept VERY warm tonight. After I had gathered everything and got it all under control, I went ahead to the spare bedrooms. I went into the tan painted room with the king sized bed in it and sealed it into a scroll-bedspread included. I was possessive, I knew it, and all of my blankets, towels, clothes, and bedding had my clan symbol on it. I was imagining the dobe's response to seeing one of his new beds decorated with an orange comforter set with the Uchiha fan blazing across it. Hopefully, he would take it well. I went into the next room to get the queen sized bed and sealed it away as well. This one was a dark blue and white patterned spread with; you guessed it, the Uchiha fan on it. Maybe if he was up to it, we could christen the beds…hopefully with as many positions as possible. I am such a pervert! I shouldn't be hoping to make love with him the first day we've been together, I want to take it slow and romance him. I want to let him know exactly how much I love him. The last thing I want is for him to think I only want him for a sex partner. I think that would crush me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Be warned: This chapter has Sakura-bashing in it and some light M-rated stuffs. If this offends you, then please turn back now and forever hold your piece. I will place markers on where the scenes begin and end if you would so desire to skip them and continue on with the story. Skip whatever is in between the lines if you want to avoid the stuff that nearly made me hurl (and I'm the author).**

As I traveled downstairs to grab a few more things and to make sure my windows and door wouldn't break due to the pressure exerted by the snow, I felt as though something was a bit off. I really couldn't put my finger on it but as I reached the bottom of the stairs I started to feel around for more chakra signatures. At first I found nothing but then as my chakra spread into the living room, I pinpointed a weak trace of something that had been there recently. I walked into the room to find that a blanket and a bottle of my parents' aged White Zinfandel wine were laid out on the floor by the fireplace in the second living room attached to the back den. The blanket had to have been laying there for only a short amount of time seeing as the bottle of wine was still cold and yet unopened. I wondered who in their right mind would break into someone's house to lay out a blanket and wine, but then again I had been known to have some crazy ass fangirls all over the world. Again I looked around the room and as soon as I went to pick up the wine the fireplace lit itself. Now that wouldn't surprise me on a normal occasion since it was motion activated as long as there was a source of wood or coals in the pit, but I remembered very clearly that I had not used that fireplace in the last six months. Once again I felt out for a chakra source and this time I found the same one from before only it was much stronger. I turned around and nearly had a heart attack.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno was standing in the doorway leading to the front living room in nothing but my mothers' old dark blue lacey lingerie as she held two wine glasses in her hand. The material of the dress had barely come down past her hips but I thanked every God I knew that it wasn't see-through. She smiled in a way that she thought was sweetly but looked more along the lines of 'I'm going to have my sick dirty way with you and there will be no escape from me'. I honestly just wanted to vomit but the shock of it all had me totally numb.<p>

"Sasuke-kun, you finally came back home. I was waiting here for you. You know it's not very nice to keep a lady waiting, especially since I set up this nice romantic mood for us."

She walked towards me and that snapped me out of my shock and I quickly glared at her.

"How the fuck did you get into my house?!"

"After I got changed and went back to the meeting place to catch up with you and Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei told me that our mission was postponed until the storm broke. So I thought that I would come here to see if you wanted us to go on a date. When I got here, the door was locked and no one answered, so I wiggled the knob a little and it shocked me so I punched it. The door broke down and I tried to find you but you were just trying to tease me weren't you? So anyway, I found a nice warm blanket for us to snuggle in and put a few logs in the fireplace for you. I also thought to myself since you didn't seem to like what I was wearing earlier that maybe I could find something here that you would like. At first I was thinking of wearing one of your shirts but I couldn't seem to find your room. I opened a door that had a seal on the front of it and as I was looking around I noticed that there were some women's clothes! You know if you keep another woman's things here I'll get jealous Sasuke-kun! Then, as I was looking through the stuff, I found this – isn't it beautiful? So I just slipped it on! It's a little big for me but I figured that you wouldn't mind seeing some of my beautiful body. Then I thought that it wouldn't be very romantic without wine and I went down into your cellar to find some! I was just getting the glasses when you finally came back."

This woman was insane….there is no other word for it. The fact that she broke down my door was bad enough but then she basically ransacked my house to set up a 'romantic' scene that I did not want! Creepiest thing out of that whole rant was how she went through my mother's closet just to see if she had any lingerie and actually put it on. And the worst part is that I was saving that wine for when I decided to get married! That was the wine my parents drank at their wedding and I wanted Naruto and I to drink it together if we ever got to that point.

"Sakura, what the hell?! I could have you arrested for breaking and entering, not to mention raid and possible theft, but this is beyond outrageous! In what universe is this situation okay?!"

"What's wrong, Sasuke? I thought you would've liked it. I even got all sexy for you."

"You call wearing my MOTHERS' lingerie sexy?! Do you have any idea how creepy and disgusting that is?!"

"But I thought that you would like it. Do you not like the color? Or the lace? I can change into one of my outfits of you want."

"No, what I want is for you to get out of my house and leave me the fuck alone! You need serious help here if you think I would ever consider going out with you after all these years!"

That seemed to have an effect on her. If it was a good or bad effect I don't know, but she stood there frozen with her mouth hanging open like a dead fish. I straightened myself out since I was still bent on the floor near the wine bottle and tried to move past her. I did not expect her to move in front of me or for her hand to palm my crotch. She moved her hand over my penis and put her other one on my shoulder. She stood on her tip toes to reach my ear and she puckered her lips to kiss just below my jaw line.

"Come on Sasuke, I know that you're just playing hard to get. You want me, just look at the way your dick is reacting."

I don't know what the hell she was talking about; I think my dick just shot back up into my body along with my balls. I did NOT want her anywhere near me, let alone this close. I felt violated and this time I didn't try to hide the fact that she made me vomit in my mouth. I shoved her away from me so hard that she hit the wall and fell to her fat ass. I sort of regretted that because that was how I found out that she didn't have any underwear on either. That time I actually hurled onto the floor. She rubbed her hindquarters and tried to sit up. As she got to her feet, I punched her ugly face so hard that the force of the blow knocked her back against the wall again. I dragged her to my front door by her hair with her kicking and crying and opened it, not that there was much left to open. I quickly did a fireball jutsu to melt the gathering snow and chucked her out into the blizzard without a second thought.

"Next time you come near me, under any circumstances, I will have you dragged away in chains."

I slammed my poor door on the pink would-be rapist and found the sealing scrolls and overnight bag I had placed on the side table by the stairs. Securing the scrolls into my weapons pouch on my right hip, I strode back to the open space where my door was and placed a barrier around the doorway. The pink thing was trying to stand up in the snow and I hurled again as I saw her stand up and the wind blew the dress up to reveal her nakedness.

* * *

><p>I walked into the second living room, turned off the fireplace, carefully put away the wine, and teleported myself back to Naruto's new home. I conveniently ended up in the living room where his fire was still going strong and I noticed how the house smelled of delicious vegetables, beef, and grilled shrimp. I put down the scrolls on the coffee table and headed towards the kitchen. There was my Naruto, chopping lettuce for our salads in an apron, looking like he was born to do this sort of thing. It honestly took my breath away and I gravitated towards him. He looked up from his chopping block and put his knife down.<p>

"You really didn't take too long. I don't think you even took twenty minutes! You're just in time, the beef just got done and I'm about to divide everything onto plates!"

"That sounds great. I'm starving and I think if I smell any more of the food without having it in my mouth, I'm going to collapse. By the way, the sealing scrolls are in my pouch, I'll just go put them in the living room."

"Really? Thanks so much, Sasuke! You're seriously the best"

He walked up to me while he took the apron off and hugged me. I decided not to tell him about what had just occurred at my house in favor of not throwing up again or traumatizing my poor angel. I wrapped my arms around his waist and bent my head down to his neck. This felt so right and comfortable I could have stayed here for the rest of my life and die happy. But I heard both of our stomachs growl and chuckled at him quickly before planting a gentle kiss on his right temple.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so happy with all the reviews this story has been getting and I'm so sorry if all of the details bore everybody to tears! I worked really hard on this fic though and I'm proud of it.**

**CHAPTER WARNING: SasuNaru ahead, beware the fluff! Compared to last chapter, the rating is kinda T but the next TWO CHAPTERS(!) will contain lemons of the very deserving M rating.**

He smiled at me and kissed my left cheek as a 'thank you' and walked back towards the food. He separated what was in the wok evenly between the two plates and fixed the salads on a smaller plate and the miso soup into bowls. I helped him carry the trays to the living room and we sat on the couch side by side and ate in comfort. What he made was delicious and we both ate quickly. However, though we were eating the same things, we both stopped to feed each other from time to time. He also made two different sauces; one to go with the vegetables and the other to go with the meats. I gave him compliments often and he smiled at me the whole time.

"This is one of the most delicious things I've ever had. We have to do this again."

"I have no problem with that and thank you! Maybe next time I can try one of your dishes?"

"Oh you will. I'll cook for us on our next stay at home date, don't you worry."

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Earlier this week when I was moving everything in, I noticed my parents had a wine cellar. Would you like some?"

"Do you really want to open one? I'm not saying that I wouldn't like some, but if you want to save it for a more special occasion then it'll be fine."

"We just started dating, what's a more special occasion? I'll go get a bottle; they even have the place chilled, so they're all cold already!"

"Alright, as long as you're okay with it."

I watched him get up and my eyes followed him to a door that seemed to lead to the basement. After he closed it I was left to just my food and the pleasant sound of the crackling fire. I thought back to what Sakura had tried to do to me not even half an hour ago. My stomach turned over and did a few flips just thinking about it. Ironically, Naruto and I had created that scene without even meaning to. I know I imagined that we could cuddle up together in a blanket and make-out on the couch but I thought that would've been the extent of it for now. What Sakura wanted wasn't romance, she wanted sex. That showed when she walked into my living room in my mother's night dress. The very fact that it was on her body made me want to burn the horrid thing and if I ever see it again, I have more than half a mind to. Breaking out of my thoughts, I looked out the huge display-like window again and nearly had to catch my breath. Layers of ice and wet snow were piling up higher and higher by the second and it nearly blocked the entire window from the outside scenery. Just as I thought the window was about to break, Naru-baby came back up the stairs with a rather familiar bottle in his hand.

"Sorry it took so long, I was looking for a good one. I figured this one would suit both of our tastes rather well."

What he had in his hand made my lips twitch into a full-blown smile and my eyes tear up just a bit. The bottle was a White Zinfandel and appeared to have the same label as the one my parents had. I took the bottle from his hands, inspected it, and noticed it was from the same year as well.

"This is perfect. Thank you very much. I'll go get us some glasses, you sit down and eat."

"Are you sure? Is it really okay?"

"Yes, this is wonderful. I'll be right back baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

He sat back down with his food and I waltzed into the kitchen and started to look for the glass cabinet. For all the shit that I've done in my life, God sure does love me. What were the odds that Naruto and I would both have the same sort of past, pain, and loneliness? Not only that, but we became rivals and best friends then boyfriends! Now I discover that he has a bottle of the exact same wine I wanted to use for my wedding with him. Nothing in this world could possibly ruin this day for me. I even temporarily forgot about the fiasco with the pink-banshee earlier. I found the glasses and poured our wine. I corked the bottle back up and placed it in the refrigerator. I then went to retrieve the glasses and walked into the living room where Naruto was waiting patiently for me. I placed his glass in front of him and sat down beside him; wrapping my arm around his shoulders and letting him lean on my chest. He smiled, leaned up and kissed my lips, reached for his glass and touched it to mine in a toast. I smiled back at him, kissed his forehead, and took a sip of wine. The taste was heavenly, the warmth of the house was perfect, and the new weight on my body was more than welcoming.

After the two of us were done with our food and wine, Naruto let out a yawn. I let one out at the same time and we turned to each other and laughed. I never thought that I could feel this way and have it be so natural at the same time in my whole life. But my Naruto changes people. It's the one thing he's always been good at, but never realized he could do.

"I see we're both sort of tired. Wanna head up to the second floor? It's where I'm setting up the bedrooms."

"Sure, let's go. I'll get the scrolls ready; just tell me which size mattress you want in what room."

"Okay, I'll meet you up there. I'll take care of the dishes and be up in a second."

"Alright."

I took hold of the scrolls and walked up the stairs the same direction Naruto took me to get to his would-have-been nursery. I stopped at the top of the steps, since I didn't want to intrude on Naruto's private space by mistake. Not five minutes later, I heard footsteps coming towards me and looked to see the love of my life heading right for me with a ring of keys.

"Okay Sasuke, the main bedroom is the second door to the left and the main guest room is the first door to the right."

"Alright. I brought a queen sized and a king sized mattress, which do you want for the main bedroom?"

"Why don't we go with the king? The guest room can have the queen."

"This scroll is the queen. I hope you don't mind that I packed the spreads as well. I hope you like them."

"I probably will, you always have had a good taste for these sorts of things."

I smirked at the compliment and walked into the first door on the right that housed the main guest room. Conveniently, the walls were painted a sky blue with a white/cream colored carpet and dark blue curtains. It was almost as if he modeled this room after me. I looked at the dressers and noticed they were a light oak wood with a wax polish on them to give them a little more shine. I then decided to place the bed in the middle of the room against the wall. I unsealed the scroll, bit my thumb, and smeared the blood quickly. I slammed my hand on the seal and a thick cloud of smoke appeared and then disappeared as soon as it came. The bed popped out and Naruto gasped as I smirked a little more. The dark blue bedspread and the Uchiha fan looked amazing in this room if I do say so myself.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I knew you were possessive but does all of your stuff have the Uchiha fan on it?"

"Yes it does. It's who I am baby."

"Is it safe to say that the other bedspread will have the same crest on it?"

"It's a safe bet to make."

"Then let's hurry up to the main bedroom and get it out already! I wanna see this thing!"

"Okay, okay, there's no rush now, just calm down."

In no time we were in the next bedroom and this one was painted a light brown on three walls and a chocolate brown on the main wall. The outlet covers were made of bamboo and the dressers made from an expensive mahogany wood. Either that or cherry wood but either way it was a beautiful touch. For the carpeting, it was a low height, light orange color with tans and browns swirled in. Drapery was pleasant with light green heavy curtains, tan mediums and cream sheers. I knew this was Naruto's room not from the décor, but from the massive amount of plants everywhere. He had orchids, tiger lilies, yellow roses, various types of vines hanging from pots in the ceiling, and bamboo growing from the boxes in front of both huge windows giving the room a lot of variety and color. I immediately thanked myself for buying the orange bed set instead of the red.

"Nice room dobe. I like what you've done to it."

"This room was sort of empty when I got here, all the other rooms already had most of their furniture or paint but this one I had to work at."

"It looks really nice. Now I want you to close your eyes as I set up the bed, okay?"

"But why, I wanna see it!"

"You will, but I want it to be a surprise for you."

"Fine, but it had better be good."

"Trust me, you'll love it."

"If you say so then I trust you."

"And I thank you for that every day of my life. Okay, close your eyes and don't peak."

He did as I said and I undid the scroll same as last time and out came the bed. It was just my good luck that the bed frame matched the rest of the room as well. I fixed the orange cover and the pillows to make it look perfect and my heart swelled with pride as the Uchiha fan stood out apart from everything in the room in a VERY good way.

"Can I open my eyes now? I already heard the pop from the scroll and I wanna see my new bed!"

"On the count of five, you can open them. Are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready!"

"Okay, one…."

I laid myself down on the bed and began to take off my shirt.

"Two…."

Once my shirt was off I crawled onto my stomach and made myself comfortable.

"Three…"

Naruto was starting to fidget and smile, so he finally moved his hands to his face to cover his eyes for himself.

"Four…."

I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, pulling them down just enough to see the line of my boxers and positioned myself where my manhood didn't have so much pressure on it. I smiled, shook out my shoulders a bit and leaned on my elbows to face Naruto.

"Five."

Naruto's hands flew away from his eyes and those sapphires opened so quickly his pupils dilated at bit. As soon as they landed on the bed, his hands flew right back up to his face to cover his now open mouth. I couldn't tell if it was from the bed itself, or me on the new bed but he loved the dramatic reveal of it all. I smiled and got up and hugged him to my chest so that my bare flesh could rub against the fabric of his shirt. He looked at me stunned and eventually wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in for a deep, passionate kiss. I kissed him back with equal, if not more, passion and I poked my tongue out to play with his for a little while. He willingly complied as my pink organ probed his mouth and he opened up his cavern for me. His mouth was so hot and wet, just like I imagined it would be. I licked his teeth, his gums, and the roof of his mouth and finally tied our tongues together as he finished exploring and mapping my mouth for his own. We reluctantly pulled apart for air but we kept close so that our foreheads could touch.

"Sasuke…this is the best…surprise of my life. I love you so much; I don't think I can stand to be away from you anymore."

"I feel the same way, Naruto. You became my world so quickly and we've been through so much together. I feel empty when I'm away from you for too long."

"This may sound a little rushed but…Sasuke, can we…?"

"Can we what, Naruto? I'll do anything for you, just say the word."

"Can we make love tonight?"

I pulled back a little to look into his eyes. They were hazed over with love and just a hint of lust. When I saw that, I knew that he didn't want to wait until we were months along in our relationship. I could partially understand; he had been alone all his life with no constant being until just a few short years ago. He wanted to know that I would be there for him no matter what happened, and at the same time confirmation that I would never leave him again. The buried guilt from that time came back and hit me full force, but it did not cloud or influence my decision.

"I would love to, Naruto, but why tonight?"

"I trust you with my life, Sasuke, and I don't want anything to change that. I trust you with my virginity as well. I don't want to wait any longer than I already have, just please."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, Naru-baby. I hoped I would be the one to take your purity…as I hoped you'd be the one who took mine."

"This is your first time?!"

"Yes, it will be. I've held off for so long, baby that I can't wait anymore either."

"Then can we….?"

"Of course."

I kissed him again and he moaned into my mouth. I bent down and hooked my arms behind his knees and around his back. I carried him bridal style to the bed and laid him down gently. I got on top of him and kissed his supple lips again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm putting the disclaimer here now: I own nothing but the plot! All characters used belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the rights and ownership to go him. I do not own the songs used in the story either and I do not collect any sort of compensation from their use. It's only for entertainment.**

**Okay everybody it's lemon time, PART ONE! Now I have some guidelines for you to follow here and if you want to get the full experience with the lemons I write, I suggest (not demand or require) you follow them. Each of the lemon chapters has a song (or songs) that the reader must listen to while reading. I pick these songs very carefully and I will listen to them on repeat until I get to the point where I switch songs. The songs for THIS chapter are:**

**1. 98 Degrees - I Do (Cherish You)**

**2. Somo - Ride**

**I will place certain markers for where each song should be played if the flow of the story doesn't already. YouTube is your friend, just type what I have here and you'll be taken to a ton of lyric videos. Another thing I suggest is that you have a box of tissues for the following reasons:**

**1. You may catch the SasuNaru feels (it is contagious and there is no cure but who wants one?)**

**2. Some of you may be prone to nosebleeds (I hope I don't kill anybody)**

**One last thing! For those of you who are new to the world of SasuNaru Lemons, I welcome you warmly! Be warned that this chapter is not for kids and I don't want flames! Now that that's been said, welcome again - we have cookies of all varieties and for those of us who are over the legal drinking ages in our countries we have wine! Why wine you ask? Because they're too damn good for cheap beer or fruity cocktails and you have to savor it. That's my rant - enjoy the fruit of my work!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Begin 98 Degrees - I Do (Cherish You)-<em>**

Naruto moved his lips against mine slowly, almost as though he was shy about being intimate. I couldn't really blame him, this **was** his first time; and with a man no less. I didn't press my body against him right away; I was just barely hovering over him with one of my hands placed by his head and the other beside his hip. Gently, I stroked his cheek as we continued to kiss; separating every now and then to breathe. He leaned into the touch a bit and it must have given him some assurance because he lifted his hands to my face and shoulder. One hand caressed where my jaw connected with my neck and his other ran back and forth from my shoulder blade to my collarbone.

"Are you sure you want this now, Naruto? You know that I have no problems waiting right now," I asked him, breaking the kiss and slightly out of breath.

"Sasuke…if I don't do this with you now, I don't know when I'll be ready for it again. I don't want either of us to wait. I've had enough of the cat-and-mouse game we play. I just…want you."

"Naruto…you know I won't pressure you, I just want to make sure that you won't regret it. If you don't stop me now, I won't be able to stop myself."

"I don't want you to stop, and I won't regret it if you just _keep going._"

I smiled at him lovingly, but then my smile transformed into a predatory smirk. I began to run my hands all over his body; at first keeping everything over the layer of clothes he had on. Naruto began to pant and make tiny mewling noises and I knew that he must have been enjoying himself. I could feel my member harden as his body grew hotter and hotter. Naru-baby was just as greedy with his hands. He had an advantage over me since I had no shirt on, but I wasn't about to complain as his silky soft skin hands brushed against my nipples and tweaked them for a bit. He maneuvered his hands to my lower back and shoulders; his blunt nails leaving goose bumps in their wake. I could feel myself heating up and I tried with all I had at the moment to keep the heat from burning. Again I let my hands roam his gorgeous body, this time letting them rest along his hips and thighs. Naruto began to fidget a bit and he tore his mouth away from mine to let out a sharp gasp.

"Sa-sasuke…I like it."

"Do you want me to touch you more?"

Quickly, he shook his head in a yes fashion and I reached for the hem of his shirt, lifting it above his belly button and up to his nipples. He arched his back so that the material wasn't bunched up underneath him but I didn't take the shirt off quite yet. I lowered my head to his neck and began to lick and kiss him from behind his ear to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Naruto tilted his head to the side, giving me more space to lavish with my affections. While I busied my mouth with his neck, my fingers got to work on his chest and abs. At first I was just feeling him up but when my fingers bumped into his perk nipples he gasped and gave a small moan in approval. I looked at him, silently asking for permission to go further with my loving torment and his eyes fluttered shut as he gave me the go-ahead.

Gently, I pinched his right nipple between my index and middle fingers and rolled it around a bit. My other hand was still resting on his left hip and I applied some light pressure to the curve of his lower back, making him lift his hips and grind into me. I groaned in sweet bliss as our clothed members touched and the friction felt like heaven. Once he got a rhythm of slow grinding going, I moved my hand again to join its twin and pleasure his other nipple. I detached my mouth from his neck and shoulder to lap my tongue at the dusky peak that I was just playing with. Naruto quickly lifted his head and his heavily blushing face looked at me in a hazy sort of passion.

"Sasuke, you're driving me insane!"

"Oh no, Naruto…not yet. I haven't even begun to pleasure you."

The only thing he could do was to lay his head back down as I latched my teeth onto the nipple I had just finished licking and sucked it into my mouth. I had to prepare myself for the jump that he gave as he moaned loudly and brought his hands to my head. His fingers deftly moved in my black locks, massaging my scalp as he got lost in the heat of the moment. The feelings that his fingers gave me made me melt and give low moans. The vibrations from my moan were sent directly to my darling's nipple and he cried out for me. My name reverberated off the walls and made a nice ring in my head. I finished with his nipple quickly and moved to the other, but not before blowing on the now wet peak. Naruto moved his hands to my back again but this time, he also moved his leg to wrap around my waist. He gave a low groan and grinded his hips against mine.

"Naruto…if you do that…I won't be held responsible for my further actions," I purred at him.

"Then it's…a good thing I'm not taking this to court," he fired back.

"A good thing indeed, because I have no intention of stopping or holding back."

"Then…can I…?"

"Can you what baby?"

"Can I…take the…rest of your clothes…off?" he flushed bright red and bowed his head to try and hide from me. I gave a light snicker and brought my head up to kiss his lips lightly.

"You're the only one I would ever let undress me. Go on, whenever you want."

Naruto gave me a tiny smile and touched his lips to mine again. He brought his leg back down to the bed and I leaned up a little to let him see what he was doing. By this point, my pants had become a very big pain and the erection I was sporting was now quite visible through my exposed boxers. Naruto blushed when his hands came in contact with the fabric that covered my most precious part of my body. I was also a bit nervous, this would be the first time anybody would see me completely bare. Other than the few times we went to the hot springs together, Naruto and I haven't seen each other's bodies. Even when we were in the bath, we had towels around our waists, for the sake of privacy and pride. I wasn't embarrassed about my size; hell I was nine inches of a man! But I was self-conscious about how it would look to have it all hang out in public like that. Not only that, but to have Naruto judging me made me a bit uneasy. What if he was intimidated by it? What if he was scared about going all the way once he saw just how much heat I was packing for him? Whether I liked it or not, this was the moment that I had been waiting for and subconsciously dreading.

Naruto's fingers played with the waistband of my pants before hooking themselves into the band of my boxers. He let his hands circle around my hips going back and forth so that I had some skin-on-skin contact with him for a brief period. Finally, his hands stopped on either side of my hips and he began to pull down. First he worked off the thick material of my pants and let my boxers where they were. The erection was obvious if the bulge in my boxers was anything to go by and his eyes widened considerably. He lifted his head up to look at me and the blush that stained his face, if possible, got heavier. Naruto's mouth opened a little in a gasp and his hands began to tremble a bit. At first, I thought that what I was afraid of was happening; he was afraid of my penis and would want to stop. But suddenly, my fears were put to bed (no pun intended) as he smiled at it and quickly moved my pants down past my hips and did the same with my boxers.

My penis was already leaking and because of that the head was wet and shiny. Blood pooled at the tip, giving it an angry red color. The thick veins were pulsing with growing need and desire as my hardness was met with the cold air. I gave another hiss when Naruto's hands ran down it lightly and moved to touch my balls. I began to pant a little as he softly cupped them and gave a small squeeze.

"It's so big. A lot bigger than I thought it was."

"A-are you h-ha-happy about it," I questioned him. I caught my breath quickly when he let go of my testicles and just started rubbing my inner thigh. The feeling was so nice and it was making my mind a bit hazy.

"Yeah…I had always thought you'd have something to brag about. How big is it exactly?"

"I'm nine inches. It's also an inch-and-a-half thick. Hopefully, I won't hurt you too much."

"We can only hope."

I moved myself out from between Naruto's legs so that I could take my pants and underwear off the rest of the way and as I did so, Naruto removed his shirt. I now got a good look at what we had done so far. Naruto's neck and chest were littered with red kiss marks and his nipples were shiny and stiff. My saliva was still visible on his skin but he was beginning to sweat as well, giving his honey colored skin a darker tone. I took a glance at Naruto's face and his cheeks were stained red with his blush that crawled all the way from his neck to his ears. All-in-all he looked ripe, and ready to be devoured.

_**-Begin Somo - Ride-**_

Now, both of us sitting up on the bed, we kissed again – this time hungry and dominating on my part. I pushed my mouth onto his harder and opened my lips so that my tongue licked his rose petals. He gave a short gasp and finally let me in to explore his wet cavern. Both of our appendages intertwined in an erotic dance and the feelings were incredible. I've never felt such raw emotion before and I can say that I was scared a bit. Scared or not, I wasn't backing down now! Naruto must be feeling the same way, I'm sure of it! We will get through this together and be stronger for it in the end! I mapped out the inside of his mouth thoroughly; from his teeth and gums to under his tongue and the roof of his mouth. I could say that Naruto had a very unique taste to him. Not only did I taste our dinner, but he had hints of something sweet that I couldn't name as well as a strong peach flavor. No matter what the flavor was, he was delicious and I savored every moment.

As we are both human, we parted for precious oxygen and let our hands wander each other again so as not to be separated for long. My fingers traced the lines of his shoulder blades and spine to meet again at his lovely hips. I splayed my fingers out and moved my hands lower so that I was touching his ass; not squeezing yet though. I wanted to make sure that Naruto was one-hundred percent comfortable with this before I got any bolder than I already was. I was making my need to dominate him take a back seat for the time being and letting him know that I considered him my partner, not just a toy. He picked up on that quickly and he kissed me fiercely again as a 'go ahead'. Closing my eyes and kissing back as much as I could, I finally let myself do what I wanted to do since I first acquired hormones and the wet dreams began.

I clutched his ass firmly in both of my hands and rubbed it in small circles. Naruto pulled back from my mouth and cried out 'Sasuke!' as he climbed into my lap. My legs were crossed as he placed one leg on either side of me and he was rocking himself back and forth. As he went forward, he brushed his clothed pelvis against my manhood and as he went back, his ass filled my hands wonderfully. This man was perfect! He really was what gave any sex god their wet dream! Nothing I had ever dreamt of felt this good, and I'm betting that nothing I could ever imagine would compare to this feeling again.

"Sasuke…please!"

"Please, what Naruto? What is it you want me to do?"

"Ta-take off my pants! I need to feel you!"

"I'm only too happy to oblige, baby."

I begrudgingly let go of his perfect ass and unbuttoned his orange pants. Before I moved the zipper though, I cupped him through the fabric and he gave out a cry. That cry died into a moan and then a whimper as he looked at me with lust burning in his eyes. He silently begged me to continue the pleasure and I resumed my work. Once I had the orange fabric off of him, I looked down at the light blue, white and red patterned boxers he had on. There was a very obvious bulge, signaling to me just how much he was enjoying himself, and at the front of the underwear was a good sized wet spot. I pushed Naruto back on his back to lie on the bed as I lifted his hips and removed the final barrier of cloth from his body.

What I saw…was beautiful. I had no other words for the sight my eyes beheld. His penis was glorious; tan and large with a thick, now red colored head and a few veins protruding as his blood pumped in his body. The rod throbbed and twitched when exposed to the air and my breath, and it was so erotic I could have cum without so much as touching myself. Naruto was smaller than me, but not by much, probably only an inch, if that. His sacks looked so soft and taut; and seemed to be a good size able to fit in the palm of my hand.

"Don't stare at it; this is embarrassing!"

"You have no need to be embarrassed my love, no need at all."

"But this is…well I-I'm…what I mean is…."

"You're nervous too?"

"Y-y-yeah, I guess. I mean, I haven't done something like this before."

"It's okay. We can do it and learn together."

"Okay, Sasuke. I trust you."

I crawled up his body again and we were lying in the same position we started in. Taking a reassuring breath to steady my nerves, I lowered my bare erection onto his and pushed my hips forward. We both jolted at the feeling; it was like electricity was sparked between us and it traveled through our groins and into our spines! It was so amazing and I did it again and again and again until I was slowly humping the blonde. Naruto wasn't in much better condition as his nails bit into my biceps and his lips began to bleed with the amount of pressure he was biting them with. Both of us were moaning piles of bliss and I could feel an orgasm building in the pit of my stomach. I didn't want this to end, but I couldn't stop myself at this point.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke! Oh God, it feels fantastic! Ah…ah, ah, ah keep…k-keep going! Don't stop! Oh God I'm on fire! I'm so hot!"

"Naruto…I'm so close! Tell me…tell me what to do!"

"Go ahead! I can't hold it either!"

"Ah, ah, ah, Naru-baby, this is amazing!"

"Oh God, it is…it's so…so good!"

We both got lost in the pleasure for a bit and all too quickly we both came. If this is what it felt like to grind on him, then I could only hope I didn't die when we got to the penetration part of the night. And the night was still very young. Both of us were now still, trying to catch our breath and just bask in the feel of the moment. Naruto and I both had a lot of stamina, but I will admit that sex was exhausting. I could see that we were both tired, but we were also eager for more.


	8. Chapter 8

**First and foremost: I own nothing but the plot and all rights and ownership of characters used belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The songs used in this story also belong to their respective owners and I claim no compensation from using them.**

**Second: People seriously need to read the "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ" part of my summary. If you like Sakura, why the hell are you here and if you support SasuSaku, why the hell are you searching in the SasuNaru section of the website? If you have nothing better to do than to post hate comments/reviews for stories that CLEARLY STATE don't like or read, then go get a job, or go do your homework because I'm sick of it. I know haters are going to hate but I don't appreciate being called 'a disgusting bitch' simply for liking something you don't. SasuNaru is my love and Sakura will always be the worst character in the series for me. Just because SasuSaku fans got ONE CHAPTER doesn't mean you can come to me and bash the CLEAR SasuNaru relationship of the whole series. Just know that your reviews will be deleted and ignored from this point on. Also, don't read any of my other stories that I intend to post here. It just won't be good for you people.**

**Lemon time PART TWO! So how many of you survived the first round? Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see if anybody calls the police and someone comes knocking on my door. So the same guidelines apply for this chapter as well but the only difference is the songs that should be listened to. Okay back to the main point, the songs for this part are as follows:**

**1. Shaggy - Leave it to me**

**2. Bruno Mars - Our First Time**

**3. Boyz2Men - I'll Make Love to you**

**4. Brian McKnight - Back at One**

**Again, I'll place markers where the songs should start. Just remember that you'll need to put them on repeat until the next song should be heard. YouTube is your friend, just remember that. Once more, this chapter is not for kids and I don't want flames! Enjoy the lemon until your little hearts explode from feels or your noses decide that you don't need a vital blood supply to keep you alive. ONWARD!**

* * *

><p>I pulled myself off of Naruto and opted to lie down beside him. I was sticky with cum, and Naruto was no better. Being curious, and a little bold I ran my finger through the mess and brought it to my mouth. I wasn't over-the-moon about the taste, but it wasn't as salty as everybody said that it was. It was more like a thin kind of Greek yogurt; kind of tasteless unless you put something in it, in my opinion. I say thin because if semen really was that thick, then it would be all sorts of painful to ejaculate.<p>

"So what does it taste like? I've never really wondered before now."

"Well, it's not really salty, but I won't say I would ever crave it. Anything from you is delicious though."

"Hmm, well then I guess I have to have a taste as well. I want to know how Sasuke's semen tastes."

He ran a hand up and down my shaft to pump out some more cum from me, resulting in my turning into another moaning mass of flesh; clearly I was super sensitive after an orgasm. A few more drops of the thick white fluid came out and Naruto swiped his thumb across to wipe it off. He then brought the liquid to his mouth and wrapped his lips around his thumb. I groaned at the sight, already my erection springing back to life at the sexy display in front of me. I was already getting pumped for round two.

"You're right it's not all that salty! It's sort of bittersweet to me though, and I think yours is thicker than mine."

"It's…been a while since I've done anything if you know what I mean."

"Well then…do you want to go again? Like…try to go all the way?"

"I have to know if you're ready Naruto. You see how big I am, you won't get away with no pain."

"I'll be fine. I want to do this with Sasuke."

"And I want to do this with Naruto."

_**-Begin Shaggy - Leave it to me-**_

Leisurely, we leaned back into each other to kiss again, over and over. We pumped each other to bring our cocks back to life so we could start the main event. Before my mind got too hazy again though, I stopped Naruto once I was half-hard.

"Hold on a minute Naruto. I have to go get something."

"Okay…just…hurry back okay?"

"I won't be long, I swear. I'm not leaving you naked and waiting on a bed with the Uchiha fan on it for long."

"Ha-ha, alright. It just means I get to see your sexy ass moving. I hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave."

"I think that I should be the one saying that."

After I heard him give a small giggle, I quickly hurried out of the room and down the stairs back into the living room. I grabbed my over-night bag and rummaged through it to find the lube and condoms I had packed. It always paid to be prepared, and I was happy that my soon-to-be lover was so willing to comply with the christening of his new bed. The best part was I didn't even say anything! Finding the items I was looking for, I hurried back up to the bedroom but I noticed that the fire was going out and the snow was still coming. It seemed to be a real blizzard outside and we were going to need the heat badly tonight and maybe tomorrow. I made a clone to take care of the fireplace and I made the trek upstairs and to my Naru-baby.

Walking in the door, I broke out into a nosebleed at the sight Naruto gave me. His right hand was gently pumping his cock and his left hand was running up and down his thighs, not quite touching his balls, but coming very close. His eyes were closed and head thrown back against the mattress as he continued to say my name in a breathy tone. I coughed and he looked up at me in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean for you to see that."

"Why not? It was so sexy."

"It was just a little cold in here, and I…."

"You wanted me to be on top of you right?"

"Uh huh…what did you get?"

"Oh, just something I think we'll need if we're serious about going all the way tonight."

I held up to bottle of lube and the box of condoms so that he could see what I had gotten. His face flushed a healthy red again and I chuckled as I made my way back to him. Removing his hand from his penis, I instead wrapped my own hand around it and moved up and down slowly. Naruto moaned and propped himself up on his elbows to look at me. He was doing a good job of keeping his eyes open and from the look of things I was doing a good job of stimulating him. Kissing him quickly, I moved myself so that my head was between his legs. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat as I prepared myself to do this. I was going to suck another man's penis for the first time.

I began by kissing the tip lightly and then just placing kisses up and down the shaft. Coming back up to the head, I just placed my lips on the head and let the tip of my tongue tease the slit. Lapping up the juice that flowed out, I licked all around the head and down the shaft to his balls. I sucked one into my mouth and sighed as I let the feel of their texture enter my mouth. Even though I never really pictured myself giving a blowjob, I was happy to do it for Naruto. It was just a bonus that he kept himself well groomed and clean down there, otherwise I would say that this wouldn't happen very often.

Finally working up the courage to take the engorged penis into my mouth, I opened up and lowered my orifice onto the member before me. Now, Naruto was smaller than me, but that didn't stop the choking at first. I had to pull back a few times until I found a good rhythm of bobbing my head. Occasionally I looked up to see Naruto's face and it flashed from pleasure, to worry and back to pleasure every now and then. He was doing a good job at restraining himself from thrusting into my mouth and I was very thankful for his self-control. I reminded myself of why I got in this position in the first place and pulled my mouth off of his cock.

"Naruto, is it okay to start preparing you?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha pre-preparing me?"

"Yeah, I need to prep you so that you won't rip and tear or be in so much pain when I enter you."

"Oh…what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to use my fingers first. I'll only use three; if I need to, I'll use four so that I can get you to loosen up a bit so it won't be as painful as going in raw and dry. I'll use plenty of lube so that they'll go in nice and easy and I'll warn you when each of them is going in, okay?"

"Alright, then please be gentle with me. I'm a little scared."

"I'll try to be as easy as I can."

"Okay. Go ahead then, Sasuke-koi."

**_-Begin Bruno Mars - Our First Time-_**

I smiled at the suffix he gave me and found the bottle of orange chocolate flavored lube and poured a liberal amount on my fingers. Once they were well coated and thoroughly wet, I moved them to his entrance. My index finger circled his hole, spreading the lube and letting him know that my fingers were in place and I gently pushed it inside.

"This is the first finger Naruto. Tell me how it feels."

"It's…it feels weird, but it doesn't hurt."

"Okay. I'm going to move it a bit, alright?"

"O-okay."

The heat was intense; the feeling around my finger only managed to excite me and I hardened at the thought that I would be inside that tight passage soon. Wriggling my finger around, I pushed and pulled it out of his ass a few times in a slow thrusting motion. Naruto moved his hips a bit to get more comfortable and in order to distract him I pumped his member with my other hand. After a few minutes, I placed the second lubed finger at his entrance and positioned it to join the other inside him.

"I'm putting the second one in now, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I-I-I'm ready for it."

"Try not to tense up, baby, I promise I'll keep being gentle."

"I t-t-trust you, Sasuke."

The second finger slid in next to the first and it was incredibly tight. I didn't move them yet because, even though Naruto trusted me not to hurt him, he still tightened a bit at the intrusion. I can't really blame him; this had to be really uncomfortable. Distracting him again, I put my mouth back on his cock and gave light sucks. This seemed to work as his legs fell apart in pleasure and his hole softened a little. Again moving my index finger, I slid it against the other finger inside of him. I alternated moving them up and down against each other and when Naruto seemed okay with that, I began to scissor him. His breath hitched in pain and I moaned in apology around his penis.

"It's okay, I'm alright Sasuke. It's just, a little painful. I can take it though! Don't stop!"

I nodded my head and kept going, slower this time so that he wasn't surprised again. When he had become comfortable with the scissoring, I pumped the two in and out of him and curled them upwards. Naruto's eyes shot open and I had to quickly pull my mouth off his cock to avoid choking when he jerked his hips up.

"Are you okay, Naru-baby?!"

"Ha, ha, ha uh huh. W-what did you just touch?"

"Touch?"

"Inside…inside me, you hit something."

"Can you remember what I did?"

"Y-you curled your fingers…when you pushed them all the way in, I think."

"Okay, let me do it again."

I repeated the motion he told me and I got the same reaction. I must have found his prostate and I mentally patted myself on the back. He forgot the pain and now was focusing on grinding himself down and riding my fingers to try and achieve that shot of pleasure up his body again. Still mindful of my task of stretching him, I rubbed the third finger around his hole and got ready to push it inside him to join the other two.

"Are you ready for the last finger, koi?"

My poor baby must have been so stirred up all he could do was shake his head at me. Slowly, I let the last finger inside and all of a sudden, Naruto went stiff. I looked at his face and noticed the tears that were rolling down the sides of his face.

"Sa-Sasuke…it hurts…it really hurts this time!"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry but it'll get better, you'll see. Shh, shh it's okay."

Keeping the hand that was at his hole still, I climbed up Naruto's body, laid beside him and cooed softly in his ear. I licked his tears away and couldn't help the guilty feeling that pooled in the pit of my stomach. My erection wilted a little, but not enough to say it died and I focused on making Naruto comfortable again. This was what I was afraid of; Naruto being in so much pain because of something I was doing to him. Seeing Naruto hurt was a real turn-off and it hurt me as well. My love took a few deep breaths to steady himself and moved his waist a little to get more comfortable. He turned his head to look at me and gave me a light peck on the lips, giving me the go ahead to resume preparing him.

Once again, I took notice of the impossible heat that surrounded my fingers and I noticed my cock spring back to life. The first thing I did was curl my fingers up again but I didn't get the reaction I wanted from Naruto. His face scrunched up a bit and his knees bent off the bed a little. I must not have been on his prostate since I moved my hand a bit when he repositioned his body. Trying to find that spot that would drive my kitsune wild, I pushed my fingers in a bit further and moved them up and down against each other again. I seemed to have found it because that's when I got the reaction I was looking for. Naruto seemed to get used to this finger faster than the others and I took that as a good sign. I continued to finger fuck him a little while longer until he told me he was close again.

**_-Begin Boyz2Men - I'll Make Love to you-_**

"I'm pulling my fingers out Naru-baby. Are you ready for the next part?"

"Yes, yes I'm ready. I'm ready for the real thing, Sasuke-koi."

Pulling my fingers out one by one, as gently as possible, I lifted myself up and kneeled in front of Naruto. Finding the box of condoms again, I opened it quickly and tore open one of the wrappers. Pinching the top of it, I rolled the thin piece of latex down my shaft to the base of my cock and stroked myself a few times to make sure it was on nice and tight. Although this was both of our first times and we both knew for a fact that neither of us carried any form of STD (taking so many injuries on missions and being splattered with our victims' blood as well, all shinobi got tested regularly), I wanted to take the precaution anyway. Once I made sure that the condom was firmly in place, I grabbed the lube again, poured a generous amount on my hand and began to liberally coat my dick with it so that Naruto would, again, be more comfortable. It never hurt to use too much lube so I also reapplied some to his ass as well. I inched myself forward a little so that the tip of my member was touching his gate to my heaven.

"If you're in any pain, whatsoever, cling on to me. I don't care if your nails draw blood; I understand that this is an uncomfortable situation for you."

"It's okay, Sasuke, I'll be alright. Now…come to me. Become one with me and let's make love."

"Yes…yes."

We both closed our eyes as I pushed forward into the burning heat. A pair of legs wrapped themselves tightly around my waist, pulling me in even deeper. Naruto gasped and moaned; writing a bit underneath me as I became one with his body. I was about half way in when his nails bit into my back. I kissed him again, playing with his tongue to ease his pain and discomfort. I could feel his ring of muscle pulse around me and it felt so good to me, but I knew that he was feeling differently at the moment. Suddenly, his legs tightened, shoving the rest of my penis inside of him. I let out a loud moan and he screamed out. I held myself still and opened my eyes, taking labored breaths to try and restrain myself from pounding into him like an animal in wild heat.

I took a good look at him and his face was pale; tears streaming down his face and sniffling a bit every now and then. My heart broke as he let out a quiet sob and I looked down to see where our bodies were connected. His erection wasn't as strong anymore and I couldn't really see his entrance or the base of my cock from this angle. I lifted my body a little and he grabbed me back to him.

"J-j-j-just stay still. P-please…give me a…s-s-second."

"Shhhh, it's okay baby. It'll get better, I promise. It's alright, I'm not going anywhere. Just cling to me, shhh."

I shushed him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear as I licked the tears away. Gradually, his grip on my back loosened and instead he ran his hands up and down my shoulders and sides. He lifted his head to look at my back and he took a quick breath in.

"You're bleeding."

"I'm alright. I don't mind as long as you're okay."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I love you."

Hearing me say that must have made him feel better because he immediately stopped shaking and he visibly relaxed.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

We kissed again and I pulled away to look at where we were connected. I paled when I saw the blood underneath him (when had we kicked the comforter off?) and shot him a quick look that told him how sorry I was.

"It's okay, Sasuke, it's probably my fault for forcing you in like that."

"Are you feeling okay? How much pain are you in?"

"I'm fine, it's okay now. You can start moving. Just, please…be gentle."

"I'll always be gentle…unless you tell me otherwise."

Sharing a tender kiss, I began to pull out of him slowly. Moving my hips forward again when I felt that only the tip was inside of him, I let out a low groan. This felt so much better than my dreams. None of my fantasies could compare to the feel of the real thing. Even with the condom on, I could feel the velvety softness of Naruto's innermost chamber. The heat was drawing me in and making me insane. His tightness gripped me so much that I was afraid that my blood supply would be cut off. But all of that aside, he was incredibly silky. With the help of the lube, I was sliding in and out of him with ease and as I continued my thrusts, Naruto got more and more vocal with his pleasure. What began as low mewls turned into soft moans for more. What he gave I took, and what I gave he took back. This wasn't sex for the two of us – this was love. Love in its most splendid color and feeling. I was so happy that I could have cried and Naruto was actually tearing up again.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, it feels so good."

"Oh Naruto…you're amazing. This is so…so…so incredible. I can't…explain it."

"Koi…my koi…love me! Love me more and more!"

"Always, baby. I'll never let you go."

Between our words, kisses were exchanged and moans of appreciation and adoration were poured into the spaces between us. Naruto's body began to rock back and forth from the gentle motion of my thrusts and I held him close to me. He held me back and he littered my neck with kisses. One of his legs lifted itself higher on my waist and the other lowered to the back of my legs. He began to lift his hips in order to meet my thrusts. Although my movements were still slow and deep, the new angle he gave made the head of my penis press on his prostate directly, sending my lover into another level of heaven. Every time it happened, he got tighter and soon, I was riding the wave as well. My mind was quickly becoming blank and all I could think of was how much I loved him. His heat, his feel, his touch, his kiss, his taste, his everything was now all mine. That thought made me so unbelievably happy and as a result, I moved a little faster. Naruto moaned again in passion and screamed my name for the world to hear.

"God Sasuke, I'm dying!"

"Then let's go to heaven together, Naruto."

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah oh God I feel so good!"

"I love when you moan, baby, it makes me crazy!"

"Yes, yes, yes! Go crazy with me, love, just don't stop!"

"Whatever you want, darling, just say the words."

"Make me feel it…make me feel wanted. Make me feel loved!"

"Of course, I will, I'll make you feel whatever you want."

"I love you…ah, I love you so much!"

"I love you…ugh too. Naruto…I'm getting close."

"Me…me too, let's cum…cum together."

I released a long, lusty moan at his words and hugged his body closely. I don't know how long we had been making love but we were both close to the peak of our ecstasy. Bodies covered in sweat, lips swollen and bruised with kisses, limbs intertwined in a passionate dance, and a connection so wonderful it should be illegal – these were the conditions that sent the both of us overboard. I wanted Naruto to experience the greatest pleasure first so I began to thrust a little harder against his pleasure spot. His penis was being grinded between our stomachs so I didn't have to let go of his sweet body in order to give him that pleasantry. I felt him tighten one last time before he arched his back, threw his head back against the bed and began to orgasm beneath me in bliss. As he let himself get lost in the white-hot heat, I too could feel the burning desire to explode inside of him. I managed to thrust three more times into him before I let myself surrender to heaven.

_**-Begin Brian McKnight - Back at One-**_

After we came down from the high that our love-making gave us I pulled out of Naruto and he winced a little. I pulled the cum-filled condom off of my cock and tied it so that none would leak out. Tossing it in the trashcan, I gathered my new lover in my arms and we exchanged too many kisses to count.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you too," he muttered back.

"That was incredible."

"It was…it really was."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel great, like I could float away."

"How does your back feel?"

"I'll be stiff tomorrow morning, but for now I'm okay. How are you feeling?"

"Extremely satisfied. That and really light. Was everything okay? Was I too rough?"

"Everything was perfect, and no you weren't. How…how about me? How was it for you?"

"Best thing I've ever experienced. Probably in my entire life."

"Really? Even though it was our first?"

"I'm not saying that I don't want to try and be better for you next time we do this."

"I think you'll kill me if we do it like this again."

"What do you mean like this?"

"Sasuke, that was the best I've ever felt. I felt so many things that I've never been exposed to before and…I wanted to cry I was so happy."

"You're not the only one. You were crying at one point, though I'm not sure if that was the sex talking or the emotions."

"I'm pretty sure it was both, actually."

"Either way, it was beyond amazing."

"Yeah…you're amazing."

"It wasn't just me you know. You played a major part as well."

"I hardly did anything, Sasuke. I just laid there and took it all."

"That's why I'm the seme. Plus, once we're both more comfortable with bedroom games, you'll get your chance to do all the work. You'll just always be the uke."

"If it continues to feel that good, then I don't care if I'm always the uke. You earn your role as seme."

We continued to lie there in bed and talk, kiss, hold, and just generally bask in the gold afterglow of our love-making.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Keep in mind that this was their FIRST time, anybody who's lost it knows the feeling of 'how did I do?' and (for women) the bleeding. Do I believe this would happen to everybody? No. Did I give an accurate description of all of it? I believe so. I tried to keep them in character as well as give them that 'first time awkwardness'. I can only hope I succeeded.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I dedicate this chapter to my good friends gorwang and deadvampire32 on DA for giving me the support I needed when I needed it most and for just being so awesome! Go check them out, you won't regret it if you're a yaoi fan!**

**Now although the last chapter was posted earlier this week, I realized that this weekend was Valentines Day. I wanted to post the second part of the lemon on that day but instead you'll have this chapter a day early! So you guys get two chapters in a week! I own nothing but the plot but I have an OC coming in the next chapter! He's adorable, I want to keep him, and he may not be what you're all expecting! I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short but compared to how long the lemon was, this is kinda average for me.**

Once I was confident I could walk again, I got up and carried Naruto to the bathroom so that we could clean up. He had an adjoining bathroom to the left side of the room which consisted of a double vanity sink and mirror, a glass door stand-up shower, a three person soaker tub with a step up to it, and of course the toilet. I have to say that his parent's decorating style was way ahead of their time because it seemed like the whole thing was newly renovated. The mirror was bordered with the same wood that the bedroom was lined with, the sand and stone colored tile and walls were beautiful and the display-case like window opened up into three sections; making it seem as though the room was placed in a round tower of a castle. Naruto smiled at me in pride and that's when it clicked that _he_ was the one who designed the bathroom.

With no power, I couldn't see much of anything but Naruto told me that there were candles underneath the right side sink. I put Naruto down so that he was standing but leaning on me for support and rummaged as best as I could to find said candles. It didn't take me very long and I brought them out to place them along the side of the tub that the window was on. Finding the matches instead of wasting chakra, I lit each of the six candles and the soft light gave off a very romantic glow. Naruto supported himself with the towel rack next to the shower and I ran the taps to fill the tub with warm water. Once it was filled, I took Naruto in my arms again and I stepped up to place him in the water. I joined him moments later after grabbing the body soap, shampoo and conditioner and a couple of wash cloths.

"This feels so nice."

"I know. It's because you're with me."

"You're really sweet after sex, aren't you?"

"I don't really know. We've only done it once; I can't really say that this is a pattern. But I think that I'm only like this because it's you."

"Regardless of the reason, I like it. And I love you."

"I love you too."

Naruto smiled at me tenderly and let me wash him. I paid special attention to his thighs, trying to clean him of the lube and blood that was still left over from our love-making. Our stomachs were still covered in our first round of semen so I also made sure he was clean of that. I lowered his head into the water so that I could lather his hair with the shampoo and conditioner. Once he was clean, he took the wash cloth from me and repeated the process on my body. Paying attention to the scratches on my back, Naruto kissed each line in an apology as I hissed when the body soap went over the open wounds. He washed my hair and we rinsed ourselves with fresh warm water and then we just sat in the tub and soaked together.

The howling wind and sudden chill broke me out of the spell we had been under and we both looked out the window. Snow and ice were still coming and the trees were swaying with the force of the wind and the weight of the snow. The village was dark and it seemed that everywhere had no power. The village has never seen this much snow and it looked like we would be snowed in for at least two days.

"I wonder if everybody is alright."

"Knowing the people of this village, they are. Well, most of them."

"I hope that Kiba at least has enough common sense not to play in this until the storm is over. I know he and Akamaru both love the snow."

"Aren't those three from the Sand village here on a diplomacy matter?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about them! This is probably the first time they've ever seen the snow!"

"They probably won't like it. I would rather have it gone."

"I know you do, but if it never got cold, we wouldn't be able to take warm baths together."

"I think I just found a new love of cold weather."

"Pervert. But at least you're my pervert."

"Yours and no one else's."

"Sasuke, I just thought of something."

"And what would that be, love?"

"How are we going to tell everybody?"

"I say we just come out and say it. To some of them, it would seem like it was obvious we would end up together. And then there are others who aren't going to be as accepting. Either way, you're not the one that's going to be threatened."

"I wish they would leave up on you, it's not like you have…."

"Not like I have what?"

"I…just remembered something, that's all."

"Naruto…look at me."

He turned his head away from the window and looked into my eyes. I could tell that something was off and I was just hoping that it wasn't what I feared. I knew that when he brought me back to this village that he must have been carrying some sort of fear in him that I may leave again. Since I have yet to kill my brother that fear may have come back over and over again every time it was mentioned; not that it was mentioned all that much for the very reason that I may leave again. I needed to let him know that I was here and here to stay.

"Naruto, I'm happy to be here in the village. I have no reason anymore to leave it. I have all the power I need; you don't have to worry anymore."

"Will you say the same things if Itachi comes back?"

"Baby, I decided when I knew that I was in love with you that that ambition was worth abandoning. You're much more precious to me than some empty wish of having my parents think I'm avenging the clan for the greater good when all I would have been doing is murdering someone else. Only recently have I thought that they would have been ashamed and disgraced by my behavior."

"You promise you won't leave again? Even if Itachi would come back?"

"If he wants to show himself and he poses a threat to you, that's when I would take action. I don't need to waste my time finding him when I have you in my arms right now. Now let's just drop it and continue to enjoy the bath."

"Okay."

"I know better than that, Naruto. What else is on your mind?"

"What about Sakura?"

"Alright, ability to enjoy warm bath is now gone. What about her?"

"She loves you, Sasuke, if she knows we're together how is she going to react?"

"First off, she doesn't love me – she lusts for me. She doesn't want what we now have; she just wants what is between my legs. As for her reaction, I don't see why that matters. I know you value her as a teammate but when are you going to start thinking of what _you_ want?"

"I am thinking about what I want. I want her to be able to at least be happy about it."

"Then let me ask you this; what if she'll only be happy if we aren't a couple?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you give up your own happiness and mine in order to make her happy? Are you willing to pretend this never happened so it won't break her heart?"

"Absolutely not! I would never want to forget this!"

"Then all I can say is that she'll just have to deal with it. I don't care what she thinks about us; if she can't accept the truth then she has no right calling herself a shinobi, let alone a friend. Not that she was any friend of mine but I know that you still like her. After what she did earlier I don't think I'll ever be able to look at her again."

"What happened earlier?"

I caught my mistake too late; I never told Naruto what Sakura had done at my house, let alone that I chucked her out in the blizzard. I had hoped that I would never tell him so that he wouldn't be angry at me for doing that to one of his friends but I couldn't help myself. I bit my bottom lip and tried to avoid his eyes for as long as I could, but my kitsune wasn't going to have that right now.

"Sasuke Uchiha, answer me. What happened with Sakura?"

Each word was punctuated with a dormant anger, but I wasn't sure who it was directed at. If it was at me, then I knew that I was in for a world of hurt later on when we could train again. Either that or I wasn't going to be able to spend the night here for a very long time, and I didn't really know which was worse at this point. If it was aimed towards the cotton-candy wench then I was only mildly sorry for her. She deserved some rage being thrown at her and I don't envy anybody on the receiving end of Naruto's wrath. When he was angry he rivaled even the deadly aura of the Nine-Tails; and that was with just his own chakra. So now I had a choice to make. Tell him everything and hope that I lived another day and that Sakura would get what she deserved, or tell him everything and be killed because of what I had done. Neither sounded appealing but either way I had to tell him.

"It's not really something I want to repeat."

"You won't have to repeat it if you just tell me."

"When I left to get the beds earlier, she sort of…broke into my house."

"I know she must have done more than that. It's not the first time somebody broke a window or door just to look at you."

"True enough but…umm…this was worse."

"How much worse?"

"She laid a blanket out in front of the fireplace…."

"And?"

"She had a fire going…."

"And?"

"She raided my basement for my parents' wine.…"

"Come on Sasuke, just tell me!"

"She put on my mom's lingerie and groped me before I threw up and tossed her out in the snow!"

I said it so fast that the words sounded like they just meshed together. I opened my eyes that had been squeezed shut a bit to look at Naruto's face to get a look at his reaction. His eyes were wide and his face was blank and he blinked twice, slowly. He took a deep breath and I braced myself for shouting or punching but I was surprised by what he did.

"Sakura…put on…your mom's lingerie…and she…groped you."

"Yes…."

"She put on…your mom's lingerie…and she groped you."

"Yes."

"And then you what?"

"I threw up and tossed her out in the snow."

"Then you came back here, right?"

"Yes."

"How much snow have we gotten since you came back?"

"I don't know, at least eight inches?"

"Did you see if she got herself out of the snow?!"

"Naruto, she was wearing my mother's lingerie and she had no underwear on, I couldn't stand to look at her if I wanted to!"

"You realize that she may be frozen, laying in your front yard, and naked right?"

"I don't want to give her too much credit but she does have the ability to teleport."

"Do you really think that she could do it in the state she was in?!"

He had a point, even though I really didn't want to think about it. If she really couldn't teleport because of what happened then I would have a very bad looking situation on my hands when she was found. What most likely happened was she tried to get back in my house, couldn't get in, and just sat on my front porch waiting for me to come back and 'rescue her'. That woman needed serious therapy if she thought I would save her after what she had done. But if I didn't do anything then Naruto would be all sorts of pissed at me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again and I hope everybody had a good Valentine's Day! Now that the sappy holiday is over and out of my head it's time for the newest chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my original character Komori. All rights belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all respective owners that I do not know about. I collect no royalties from my writings or any other form of compensation (other than reviews). Have fun with the chapter, this one may be broken into two parts on Deviantart, fyi.**

"What do you want to do?" I asked in resignation.

"Right now we personally can't do anything. Messenger birds won't fly in this storm and even if we could ask for help, there is probably a state of emergency issued to the whole village. If we get caught outside then we could get in trouble."

"What animals do you have summons with again?"

"I have toads and just recently foxes."

"Use one of the foxes to get to my house and try to dig her out. If they find her, then they can get her to safety."

"Do you think they're really going to go out in this?"

"It's either that or let the bitch die. Personally, I like the latter option."

"Fine, but we're bringing her here."

I groaned at the thought of having that banshee here with me and Naruto especially after the night we just had. I was hoping for a second round of love-making but if she was going to be here then I had no hope of wooing my blonde again. Naruto lifted himself part-way out of the tub and bit his thumb, making the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. A puff of smoke later, a medium sized white fox was standing in front of us with its' brown eyes blinking in curiosity.

"Hi Naruto! Is there a reason I'm in a bathroom with you and your mate?"

I decided I liked this little guy. If he could tell that Naruto and I were together, then he was okay in my book. I smiled at the creature and wrapped my arms around Naruto; pulling him back to lean against me once more.

"Komori, you're here because this is where I am and never mind what he and I are doing. I have a little job for you right now."

"If I have to do anything humiliating then I will bite you."

"It has nothing to do with the two of us being a couple, don't worry your furry little head. I need you to go to Sasuke's house and see if someone is buried in the snow on his front lawn."

"That sounds dumb, why would someone be on his front lawn?"

"That doesn't matter right now; will you do it?"

"Seeing as I'm a snow fox, I have no problem with it; just tell me what I'm looking for."

"You're looking for a woman with pink hair and dressed in…?"

Naruto turned his head towards me in inquiry to give him a description of what the little fox was supposed to be looking for. I leaned up to look at the one called 'Komori' and told him what he needed to know.

"She'll be in a blue lace dress that only comes down barely past her hips. Other than that she'll be naked. If she is there, she'll be in the middle of my walkway or close to my front porch. My house is on the other side of the village in the secluded Uchiha district past the Hokage mansion. You'll know you're there when you begin to see walls lined with the Uchiha fan."

"If I do find this girl, what am I supposed to do with her?"

"Bring her back here, like Naruto wants. We'll be waiting for you in the living room."

"Okay! I'll be back as soon as I find something, but if she's not there what should I do?"

"If Sakura isn't there then you can just come back here to warm up before you go back home. Stay safe my snowy-baby!"

"I will sunny-mommy!"

In another poof of smoke the fox was gone and I was left a little confused. Naruto looked at me with a blush on his face and all I could do was smirk at him in question. He turned his adorable blushing face away from me and I chuckled a bit at the whole situation.

"So…'sunny mommy'? Do I want to know?"

"Komori was a baby when I found him on one of my missions to the Land of Snow. He was hurt and I couldn't find his mother anywhere, and you can't imagine how surprised I was when he talked. I knew shinobi animals had abilities of speech but I took him in and nursed him back to health just like he was a normal fox. When he could walk again he started calling me 'sunny mommy' and since he was a baby I thought nothing of it so I called him my snowy-baby. After a month or so, his father came looking for him and then suggested that I make a contract with ninja foxes after the little guy explained that I hadn't kidnapped him. Somehow he could tell that the Nine Tails was inside me and he had no problem with it; so that day I formed a contract with foxes."

"How long ago was this? I don't recall you going on a mission to the Land of Snow."

"Princess Yukie invited me back for her wedding to a son of a feudal lord. I don't remember where he was from or what his name was but it was about three months ago."

"That would explain it; Kakashi and I were on a delivery mission to the Land of Iron at that time."

"I was surprised that grandma Tsunade let me go on the mission solo but I wasn't about to complain at the time. I don't even think that it was considered a mission now that I think about it."

"When Kakashi and I got back she was beside herself thinking something happened to you. You came back the next week and she was back to normal though."

"Really? Huh, who would've thought?"

"She does care about you. But anyway, let's just enjoy ourselves until the fox comes back. I suggest we get out of the tub though, it wouldn't look good if he brought the bitch back to the bathroom."

"Okay, do you have something to wear? You could try and fit into some of my clothes but I don't think we're the same size."

"I packed some clothes just in case I needed them. I also have a blanket and clothes to sleep in."

"You really do prepare for anything. You had lube and condoms too…you weren't planning this from the start were you?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement."

"Sasuke, you sneaky son-of-a"

Before he could finish that sentence I sealed his lips in another kiss. Slow and tender, just like so many others we shared earlier. Naruto closed his beautiful eyes and melted into the pleasure my lips and tongue brought him. He mewled and brought a hand up to my neck and twisted himself to get more comfortable. I smirked and helped him move, all the while massaging his lower back and giving soft moans of my own. We pulled apart to breathe and he pouted as I smirked at him.

"I'm really starting to hate when you do that."

"No you're not; you're just annoyed that I found a good way to shut you up."

He smiled in resignation and buried his head in my chest. I petted his hair lovingly and wrapped my arm around his midsection before leaning forward to pull the plug of the bathtub to drain the water. Looking around the room, I noticed two towels on the shower rack and grabbed the larger of the two. I stood up while also supporting Naruto and encircled our bodies with the downy soft fabric. It smelled of an outdoorsy scent with lingering lilac and cotton. I rubbed Naruto's body in order to dry him off and then repeated the process with his hair. When that task was done, he took the towel from me and proceeded to dry me off as well. The two of us stepped out of the tub, down from the step and stopped in front of the double vanity. Naru-baby leaned down to open one of the drawers to take out a hair dryer and plugged it in the socket.

"I know it seems girly to keep a hair dryer, but it's really cold outside and I don't want either of us to get sick. Like you said before, the Nine Tails keeps me healthy as an ox but there's no need to risk it."

"I have no complaints – I keep one. Just one problem dobe, it won't work if we have no power."

"Oh…right, didn't think about that. Towels it is then."

It didn't take us very long to dry our hair to a point where water wasn't dripping off of us and enter back into the bedroom. One look at the wrinkled sheets and the comforter on the floor made my cheeks red and a smile break out on my face. They were going to need washed in the morning unless Naruto was the type of person who couldn't sleep in soiled sheets. Personally, I had no problem waiting until morning to wash them – I knew what the mess was, I knew who made it, and I was definitely happy the mess was made. I looked at Naruto, who was rummaging through his dresser drawers looking for something to sleep in, and I couldn't hold the question any longer.

"What do you want to do about the sheets?"

"What about them?"

"They're dirty."

"So? I know why they're dirty, and it's not like they'll be dirty for long. I can just do laundry tomorrow. Why, do you want to change them? In case you forgot, I don't have extra sheets here for either of the beds."

"I'm fine with it like it is. I'm rather proud of the condition the bed is in, thank you."

"It's not like I'm not happy with it either. Hell I'm pretty sure that if Komori doesn't find Sakura you would have wanted another round."

"….Can you read minds?"

"Minds, no. You, yes. I always have been and always will be able to read you."

"I love you."

"And I love you, but as much as I love you, you are still naked. And it's still freezing outside."

"My clothes are in my bag downstairs. I'm taking the towel to at least lessen the cold. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Just stay down there. I won't be long up here and the windows do have curtains if anybody is dumb enough to be peeking through them in this weather."

"Alright. Then I'll tell you to hurry up."

"Once I figure out which drawer has all of my sleep stuff, I'll be down in a flash. God dammit, where is it?!"

Giving a chuckle, I shook my head at his antics and left the room wrapped in the damp bath towel. Heading down the stairs I was happy that I made the clone put more wood on the fire and that he hadn't disappeared yet. Mildly surprised to find him still tending to the source of heat, I made the signs to dispel him. Once that had been taken care of, I grabbed my bag and got out my pajamas. The thick heavy material of my sweatpants felt nice and warm and the long sleeved jersey-knit shirt was just as comfortable. I hurriedly put on my boxers and socks and got into the clothes faster than you can dodge a kunai. I pulled out the thick blanket I had packed and walked over to the couch we had eaten our dinner on. I sat down and waited for Naruto to come into the room. Spreading out the blanket to cover my body if I were to lie down, Naruto popped up in the doorway dressed in red and white sweatpants and a gray thermal long sleeved top. He also wore a thick hoodie that looked far too big for him and oddly familiar.

"Yay, warm clothes!"

"You look like you're swimming in the hoodie, baby."

"That's because it's yours."

"What?! Why do you have one of my hoodies?!"

"You left it behind on one of our missions a couple of months ago and Sakura picked it up. You told her to fuck off and she started crying, so I took it from her to wash and give it back to you, but then I forgot about it."

"I don't care that you have it then."

"You're just happy that Sakura doesn't have something with the Uchiha fan on it."

"Damn straight."

"I'll go make us something hot to drink and bring out a couple more blankets. Who knows what kind of condition Komori will bring Sakura back in if he finds her."

"I'm hoping he doesn't."

"Don't be a bastard, bastard. She is our teammate."

"Teammate or not, she tried to rape me today. If she comes near me, I'm not going to just sit back and take it anymore."

"Just humor me for a bit longer. If worse comes to worse we can always branch off and request our own genin teams."

"Three screaming, uneducated brats that know nothing about the ways of the shinobi or one pink haired, obsessed psycho who knows nothing about the ways of the shinobi. I pick the screaming trio."

"And for someone who doesn't like screaming uneducated brats that's saying something."

"I'd deal with them if it meant I wouldn't have to work with her."

"I believe you – you don't have to convince me."

Our short conversation ended there when Naruto limped towards the kitchen to make us some tea again. I heard the sound of the kettle being put on the stove and then his footsteps walking away. Looking around, I saw him going towards the front hallway and disappear into the second, more formal living room. There must have been a linen closet or a bathroom somewhere in the vicinity of that place and I was proven correct when he came back with three, comforter-like thick blankets in his arms. He tossed one on the floor by the couch against the windows, one onto the couch I was sitting on, and the last over the back of the couch by the windows. I was assuming that two of them were for Sakura and the last for the two of us. Once he was done with the blankets, the kettle began to whistle. I got up and pushed him down on my spot, covered him with MY blanket and kissed his forehead.

"Sit down, I know your back hurts from earlier; I can tell by your limping. Let me take care of the tea, alright?"

"But I'd be a bad host if I made you do that."

"And I would be a bad boyfriend if I made you move around too much while I just sat and watched you. You already made dinner for us, let me get it this time."

"Alright. There are also pain pills in the cupboard above the stove could you get me two of them?"

"No problem. I'll find them, so don't get up."

**I really hope that's a good place to leave off. This story is a lot longer than I thought it would be but I'm still happy that it's turning out so well. Now if more people would give me positive reviews, we'd be in business!**

**Also an update concerning the sequel to 'Thunderstorm'! After the next two chapters of this story are posted, I'll be uploading the first chapter of the sequel shortly after. It won't be as long as the original but I will say that the rating will be higher. Until then my pretties!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing but the plot and Komori. All rights and ownership belong to Masashi Kishimoto and other affiliations that claim right to the Naruto franchise. We have some fluffy SasuNaru moments ahead of us and there will be some drama in future chapters as well (I really didn't want to do the drama, but I feel I have to). Read till your hearts are content my fellow SasuNaru lovers, READ!**

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled at me and curled himself up in my blanket. I smirked in delight and walked into the kitchen to take care of the kettle. Naruto had set out three mugs for the hot liquid and I knew that one was meant for the bitch if the snow fox brought her here. I'm hoping that she at least had the common sense to go home in this weather but knowing how obsessed she was with me I knew it wasn't likely. Grabbing the loose leaf mint tea that Naru-baby had already set out, I steeped them in the water and poured some into two of the three cups. I saw no need to fill the third if Komori didn't bring her back so I would just tell Naruto that I decided not to waste the water.<p>

Opening the two cupboards above the stove to find the pain pills my love had asked for, I found them on the right and grabbed two of them. Putting the tea cups on a tray, grabbing the sugar real quick and also snatching some of the pecan cookies Naruto made earlier I took everything out to the living room and set it all down on the coffee table. Naruto looked up at me, back down to the tray, smirked knowingly and took the two pills. I handed him a mug of tea and he accepted it without a word. I took my place beside him and he draped the blanket across himself and lay down on my chest so that the blanket covered the both of us. My own tea in one hand and Naruto wrapped in my other arm, I brought my leg up to the couch so that I could at least try to make the whole thing more comfortable.

"I see you got more of my cookies. You really liked those didn't you?"

"I say nothing."

"You don't have to, you just gave yourself away."

"It's your fault."

"How is it my fault, pray tell."

"You made them."

"Of course I made them. I don't buy store bought baked goods. Iruka-sensei and I make them all from scratch."

"You knew I would eat them."

"Is that a problem?"

"How did you know I would eat them?"

"You're hard to try new things but I knew that you didn't like sweets. Iruka-sensei said that Kakashi-sensei liked the ones he made so I figured that, since you and the pervert share some of the same likes and dislikes, you would like to at least try them."

"Don't lump me in the same category as that perverted teacher of ours. I at least have suave and charm."

"If suave means 'ice-block personality' and charm means 'I'll eat your first born child if you flirt with me' then I agree with both of those statements."

"If you're trying to be cute it isn't working."

"I'm always cute – even I have to admit that."

"You're not cute right now."

"I don't see you pushing me away. Besides, I think you're comfortable."

He was right, I couldn't argue with that. I was comfortable and I knew he knew I was lying when I said he wasn't cute. My Naru-baby had the ability to look adorable whenever he wanted to – and even when he didn't. But he also had the capability to be so sexy that he rivaled even me. He could make his gorgeous blue eyes darken in a lusty haze and he possessed a smirk so alluring that it made even the strongest willed men fall to their knees at the first sight of it. I would know it's happened to me multiple times. Not that I've ever physically fell to my knees in front of Naruto, but when I was alone thinking about it…let's just say that I've had to take more than a few cold showers. Naruto laughed at my resignation and snuggled into my chest a little more. I let my fingers run through his hair and he purred in satisfaction. I was reminded of the feeling of our love-making and smirked at the fresh memories in my mind. I knew that cold showers would be a thing of the past as long as Naruto stayed by my side. Of course I knew that we would both have missions and there would be times of separation, but I knew that we would still have each other at the end of it all. I sighed in contentment and pulled my darling closer to me in a hug.

Our moment was ruined when we both jumped at the loud pop and the poof of smoke in the middle of the living room. Komori appeared and with him was an almost frozen Sakura. I made no move to aid her or the little fox but Naruto shot off of the couch like he was fired from a canon. I daresay that I almost pouted when he left me so quickly for the girl who had violated me earlier this evening but I'm an Uchiha and we don't pout. That is unless you are under the age of four…then it's acceptable for an Uchiha to pout.

"I found her huddled up on the front porch, sunny-mommy. She's really cold."

"You did very well, snowy-baby now let Sasuke and I take care of the rest."

"But I want to stay here!"

"I don't think Kokoron would be very happy if you stayed here in this weather. You may be a snow fox but that doesn't mean you should be out right now."

"Daddy likes you; he won't be mad if I'm with you. And mommy likes you too!"

"I hope my Kikira likes me, she wraps herself around me every time she sees me."

"Then can I stay? Please, sunny-mommy, I won't bother you or Sasuke!"

"Why not let him stay, Naruto? Sending him back in this weather won't be good for him either. At least here you know he's warm and dry."

"That's easy for you to say, teme. You don't have to deal with his father."

"From what he just said his parents both like you. I don't see the harm in it and he can watch over Sakura until she wakes up."

"Fine, Komori you can stay but only until Sakura can go home."

"Okay!"

Naruto laid Sakura down on the couch as flat as he could and tried to get her out of the, now frozen, lingerie. Even he had to pause when he tried to take it off; she wasn't a very spectacular sight without clothes on. He closed his eyes and I had to leave the room for fear of throwing up again. I didn't mind the sight of naked women; since I was gay it didn't bother me either way, but I couldn't have the images of what she had done come back to my mind when I had such a good night with my lover. I walked away into the second living room and I could register hearing Komori follow me. I sat down against the wall and put my head between my knees in an effort to calm my aching stomach. Komori laid himself down next to me and I could feel his warmth through the fabric of my pants. He looked up at me with his big brown eyes and spoke to me.

"You don't like the girl do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Is it because my sunny-mommy wants to take care of her?"

"That's...part of it."

"Did she do something to you?"

"Yeah."

"Was it bad?"

"By human standards yes. She basically molested me after breaking into my house."

"Why did she do that?"

"She's crazy."

"Oh…does sunny-mommy know about it?"

"I told him, yes, but he still wanted to bring her here."

"Then that's why I could smell his anger."

"You could…smell his anger?"

"Uh-huh! He has a lot of different smells and I've only smelled anger a couple times, but it's always spicy."

"Is he angry with me?"

"No. He's mad at the girl. He's a lot like us foxes; we're very territorial about our homes, mates, and kits. I don't know about a mate since I'm too little for one or the kits since I don't have any but I know that mommy and daddy don't like it if I'm away for too long or if another fox tries to flirt with them. Daddy almost hurt sunny-mommy really badly when he found me after a long time when I wasn't home. Daddy said that mommy got really sick when she couldn't find me."

"So then if he's supposed to be so territorial, why did he bring Sakura here?"

"To show her that you belong to him. To mark you as his and to let her know that you're taken."

"He could have just told her that when he saw her next."

"He couldn't if she was dead. I know that you're the dominant one in your relationship but Naruto knows when he has to defend what is his."

"I wish he wouldn't."

"You want to be kept a secret? Why? I thought this sort of thing was celebrated."

"It is a good thing to find someone you love and I don't want to be kept a secret but I want Naruto to be able to rely on me for this kind of thing."

"If it makes you feel better, he wouldn't be doing it if he didn't rely on you."

"What does that mean?"

"Naruto knows that you would do anything for him, so he wants to do something for you. I guess if it means making the girl stay away from you, he'll do it to make you happy."

"It would make me happy, but I know it would make him upset."

"Don't you think that if he's willing to do this then it means that he's willing to give her up _in order_ for you to be happy?"

"But I don't want him to be upset."

"He won't be upset for long if you're pleased with what he did. When he summoned me earlier I could smell how happy he was. His scent was different, of course, because you two had mated but he almost reeked with happiness. I haven't smelled that scent before and I knew that it had to be because of you."

If I decided I liked this little guy before, then I wanted to keep him now. I guess I just needed some reassuring that Naruto could be happy with me before I could accept that he wanted to help the girl who had nearly raped me. I patted the creatures head and even scratched him behind his fluffy white ears in appreciation. He yipped at me happily and curled up between my legs in a tight little ball. I picked him up and walked back into the main living room to see that Haruno now had some clothes on her and was covered in both of the blankets resting on the couch. Naruto looked tired and he was holding his cup of tea and just staring at her. His look was blank but upon further inspection I could tell he was angry. The blue lace dress was sitting precariously close to the fireplace as it appeared that he had wanted to burn it. I looked back to my baby and was startled when he was looking back at me with the same blank stare.

"Are you alright now?" he asked me.

"I'm fine…Komori was a help."

"Your mate just needed some reassurance!" the little fox chimed in.

"Reassurance?" Naruto questioned.

"I wasn't really sure why you wanted to bring her here. I thought you still…cared for her…like you used to."

"I lost that crush a long time ago, Sasuke-koi. You're the only one I've been looking at for years now."

"I know that now. So how is she?"

"She's got a fever and she's still unconscious. I think she will be for a while though; she was out there for a little over four hours. I think the only thing that saved her was the huge amount of snow that blocked the wind from blowing to your porch."

"It's kind of hard to believe that everything that's happened between us took place in four hours."

"Four hours or four years, it doesn't matter. The second you confessed I knew that I couldn't let you go."

"You don't have to, and if you ever want to, I won't let you."

"I know…I know. You should know that the same conditions apply to you."

"Where do I sign up for this contract? I'll write it in blood if I have to." I didn't know if this new sense of humor was because Naruto seemed upset right now or if it was because I was truly opening myself back up to the possibility of the life I had before, but I liked it. However Naruto's response both amused and alarmed me.

"You can find the documents in the Hokage's desk in the second drawer down on the right side. And I'm not kidding. She literally wrote out documents for me to have my partner sign when I got in a relationship."

"You're serious? What kind of stuff is in those documents?"

"Mostly things related to the Nine-Tails and the secrecy about my biological parents and heritage. They're in the contract for as long as I keep the information private. Once I become Hokage I think I'll shed some light on the whole situation to the village but for now, they don't need to know that they tortured the Fourth's son for the better part of thirteen years. There are things about me that I haven't told you yet, but don't worry – you'll learn eventually."

"Alright…so when should we go to the Hokage?"

"We don't have to unless you want to."

"I'm asking you aren't I?"

Naruto smiled at me and I leaned down for a quick kiss. Komori climbed up to my shoulder to avoid being dropped and then he settled himself around my neck. Kneeling down to make myself more comfortable, I deepened the kiss a bit and Naruto mewled. When he mewled we both heard a groan and quickly separated to look at the pink-haired banshee on the couch. She was moving around a little and she seemed to be waking up. After a few seconds she turned her head and opened her eyes to look at the two of us. She blinked and groaned again and tried sitting up, but Naruto went over to her side to push her back down.

* * *

><p><strong>I am giving all of you warnings right now: THERE WILL BE MAJOR SAKURA BASHING IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS FROM HERE ON OUT! IF YOU ARE A SAKURA FAN, SASUSAKU FAN OR ANTI-SASUNARU FAN STAY AWAY FROM THIS STORY! YOU HAVE THE OPTION OF NOT READING OR REVIEWING! IF YOU HAVE READ THE STORY SO FAR AND SUPPORT THE BANSHEE, THEN END IT HERE BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT LIKE WHERE IT'S GOING! Warning over, thanks so much for reading and reviewing to all of those who have and I will see you in the next chapter and hopefully my next story!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a reminder that the sequel to 'Thunderstorm' is posted. So far it's not doing too well so it may not stay here. Anyway from where this story last left off, the pink reincarnation of evil was waking up on the couch after Sasuke and Naruto were about to taking kissing to another level. I own nothing but the plot and the adorable Komori. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Sakura, just relax and stay still. Do you know what happened? Can you tell me who I am?"

Naruto ran through the usual questions you ask somebody when they pass out or have been unconscious for a long period of time. Stuff like, what day is it, can you feel this part of your body, what color are your eyes, are you feeling any pain and so on and so forth. Sakura answered the questions correctly for the most part but understandably she didn't know where she was and she couldn't remember much of what had happened. As far as what day it was and if she could feel everything, she was fine. Sadly for me that meant that I hadn't caused her any sort of physical pain. Not to sound horrible in front of Naruto but she should have at least gotten some frostbite or some degree of pneumonia but I'm not so lucky. She looked around the room and finally saw me and I felt my stomach drop in disgust as her eyes lit up and she pushed Naruto aside. My darling had gone through the trouble of opening his home to her, lending her his couch, warming her up from the cold and making sure that everything functioned properly and he gets shoved aside! I wasn't tolerating this anymore!

"Sasuke-kun! I didn't know that you were taking care of me!"

"I'm not taking care of you. I still want you hauled away in chains."

"But…I don't understand; why are you here then? You must love me if you're by my side in my time of need."

"Look closer, bitch, I'm over here. Naruto is the one beside you."

"But I don't love Naruto, I love you!"

"I don't like you, let alone love you. I love Naruto."

"And I love Sasuke and I'm really starting to hate you," Naruto finally spoke his piece and I couldn't begin to describe how happy I was with his statement.

"Sakura, what the actual hell?! I have my fox rescue you and you shove me aside as soon as you see Sasuke!"

"Oh please Naruto, I know that you're just covering up for Sasuke-kun. He's so shy he just doesn't want me to know that he cares."

"Please wake up from whatever delusion you put yourself in, banshee. It's nauseating."

"You do love me; what happened at your house in your living room proved it!"

"I proved my hate for you by tossing you out in the snow with nothing but MY MOTHER'S LINGERIE ON!"

"Speaking of, that's just wrong. Why the hell would you want to wear someone else's lingerie in the first place?" Naruto caught on that that must have been a sore spot for me.

"You don't understand, Naruto, you men don't have to wear lingerie. We women put it on so that you men can take it off. And I see that Sasuke-kun has already done that for me, so you can leave the two of us alone. You're not needed here anymore; Sasuke-kun and I have some 'business' to attend to."

"No we don't, you're wearing clothes, I didn't take the lingerie off of you, and I want to throw you out again for being a bitch. Naruto brought you to his home so that he could make sure you were okay and to tell you that we're dating and you just continue to delve in the fantasy you have that the two of us are happily in love. Newsflash, you banshee, it will NEVER happen! You treat others like you're better than them when they want to help you out and you trample over other people's feelings like they aren't worth the ground you walk on. You think that just because you claimed you 'love' me for the better part of your whole life it entitles you to something. All it's done is make me hate you, make you a horrible shinobi, and made you an even worse 'friend' to the people who care about you! Naruto has risked life and limb for you so many times that it makes me sick and all you do in return is fawn over somebody who doesn't think anything more of you than he would of a speck of dust! Not only that but if Naruto even remotely says ANYTHING that offends you, you bash him over the head with enough force to put somebody in a coma! That is not how you treat someone who has done what Naruto has done for you!"

"S-Sasuke-kun…why are you saying these things? Why are you being so mean? Naruto must have done something to you!"

"You're doing it again! Look around you; do you see the Uchiha fan anywhere? Do you know what position you're in right now?! Because of your sick obsession with me, you nearly froze to death; and I would have let you if Naruto hadn't wanted to bring you to HIS HOUSE!"

"Sasuke-kun, this isn't Naruto's house. He has a run-down, probably condemned apartment on the outskirts of town. This is lush and well-kept, not to mention very expensive looking. This is probably a place you built for the two of us to live together where no one else can hear us at night."

I stood in disbelief as she continued to spout off things about how we would be married and have pink-haired Uchiha babies. The images that flashed through my head were enough to make me collapse to my knees and I could feel the exhaustion coming. I had no more will to deal with this person. I was drained both physically and emotionally not only from the sex earlier but from this conversation as well. She refused to listen to facts – she lived in her delusion and she was quite content with herself there. I couldn't do it anymore…I couldn't stand to be in the same space as her but my legs couldn't move from how tired I was of the whole thing and my body just felt so heavy that moving up from the floor seemed like fighting Itachi when I was thirteen – pointless. Naru-baby came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, cradling my head in his chest and placing light kisses on the crown of my head. Sakura yelled at him to let me go and that I belonged to her but Naruto let out a sudden burst of chakra. Komori cowered in fear and retreated to hiding under the couch; I couldn't blame the little guy, I wanted to hide from an angry Naruto as well. I looked up to see that his eyes had become red and the whisker marks on his cheeks had darkened. This was bad, but I couldn't or wanted to do anything to stop it.

"Sakura, that's enough. I've heard all that I can stand. What Sasuke said is true. He and I are dating now. My fox Komori can attest to that and if you want more proof you can go upstairs to my bedroom to get a good, long look at the sheets. You're a sad, pathetic, lonely individual who can't bear the sight of the one you claim to love with someone else. If you really loved him, you would let him be happy; but you don't bother to see what exactly you do to him. Look at him, Sakura! Look what you've done to Sasuke! He's on his knees, tears on the edges of his eyes, and so drained of energy that it's all he can do to lift his head up! Love isn't supposed to do this to someone! Love is supposed to feel like you're floating; to feel like you can do anything in the world as long as you have that special person by your side! Love is meant to fill you with emotions that, sometimes, you don't know what to do with! The love you claim to have for Sasuke suffocates him, makes him feel heavy and tired, and leaves him empty and hollow! That. Is. Not. Love. What you have is obsession and an unhealthy one at that! You fawn over him and choke him with your confessions of affection and cries for attention! It makes you blind to the ones who really love you, though right now I can't see why anyone would! You're so absorbed with what YOU want in your life that you can't or won't notice what OTHERS want in life! Sasuke wants happiness and pure love, not a life of taking care of someone that can't take her head out of her own ass! **I** wanted to bring you here,** I** cared for you, **I** nearly died for you so many times, **I** took care of you when you needed it, **I** brought Sasuke back, and what the hell have you done for me?! All I've gotten was 'Sasuke-kun would understand me', 'Sasuke-kun would know what I'm feeling', 'Sasuke-kun loves me, you wouldn't get it,' me, me, me, me, me; THAT'S ALL I'VE EVER GOTTEN FROM YOU! It always has to be about what _you_ want, what _you_ need, what _you_ don't have, what _you_ deserve; it was never about a team, it was never Sasuke, it was never me, it was always you! For your information, NOBODY'S day begins and ends with SAKURA HARUNO! I've had all I can stand of you for now, but as much as I hate you at the moment, I'm not so heartless as to throw you out in the snow again after the trouble my fox went through to get you here. So make yourself fucking comfortable because once this snow clears, Sasuke and I are going to the Hokage to request separate teams away from you. Sasuke and I are going to bed now. Good night."

This is the happiest day of my life. I was so happy that I wasn't on the receiving end of all that but even more than that I was happy that Sakura had finally been told the truth about herself. She deserved to know the truth, and the truth hurts. Although I was still tired, hearing Naruto say all those things made me lighter and happier. He had to help me up off of the floor but we both walked upstairs together in silence. Sakura made no move to try and stop us or come up after us and I can only hope that she doesn't try at some point in the night. Once we were in Naruto's bedroom, he made a clone to stay downstairs with her in case she needed anything. He may have been angry as fuck with her but it didn't take away his caring nature. Naruto was quiet and his movements were robotic and it worried me. I hugged him from behind and he laid his head down on my shoulder. I kissed his temple and he put his arms on top of mine.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you? I didn't think you would collapse like you did."

"She's exhausting to deal with. I think the events of today were all collectively exhausting."

"It's been a long-ass day."

"Too long. But we have each other."

"If we have it our way we'll have each other until the end."

"I'm happy to know that we're thinking on the same page. Your eyes haven't gone back to blue yet. Are you still angry?"

"I'm just thinking about it all. I didn't realize that she was so deep in her fantasies of you."

"She needs help. I'm cold and heartless but even I know when somebody needs intervention."

"I'm just sorry that we can't be friends anymore."

"Although I'm happy with her staying out of my life, I know that you value her as a sister you never had. Maybe if she can get over me, you two can reconcile everything and get back to normal."

"I don't think it's going to happen, koi. She won't let go of you and I'm not letting go either. I hate having you caught in the middle of this."

"I'm not in the middle if I'm running towards you."

"You know I love you."

"And you know I love you too."

As we began to lean into each other for a kiss, we could suddenly hear hysteric crying coming from downstairs. Naruto rolled his eyes and I groaned in disappointment. We both climbed into bed and buried our heads into the pillows to try to drown out the noise. I guess the clone that Naruto sent down wasn't doing much good to comfort her or it just didn't care. We stayed like that for almost an hour before the wailing stopped and we waited another twenty minutes before we thought it was safe to cuddle.

"God, I thought she would never stop!"

"At least now we can sleep. Come here baby, let me hold you."

"Okay Sasuke."

I wrapped my arms around him and intertwined our legs so that we were both comfortable. Naruto rested his head on my arm and I knew that by morning I wouldn't have any feeling in it but for Naruto I didn't care. His arms came around me as well and he breathed in my scent and sighed happily. I kissed his head and started running my fingers through the soft flaxen strands and soon we were both asleep and on our way to dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

**I've said it before people, I own nothing but the plot and my adorable fox. No haters, we don't need more intolerance in the world. Just go find something you actually WANT to read and leave this story alone. Sakura-bashing ahead but not as much as last chapter and cute fluffy SasuNaru moments with a little white fox! Enjoy, those of you who do.**

When I woke up the next morning the sun seemed exceptionally bright because of the snow. I had to blink a few times in order to prevent blindness and it took me a few minutes to remind myself of where I was. Yes I was in a bed with the Uchiha fan on it, but I was in Naruto's new house. His parent's old house. Memories came back like a flood and I smiled when I remembered our confessions and the beautiful loss of both of our virginities that followed not long after. Then the memories of what had occurred with Sakura came back and I cringed and sneered to myself. I looked down in my arms and bolted awake in alarm. My arms were empty, the bathroom door was open, and Naruto wasn't beside me. After a few minutes of looking around the room in panic, I could smell breakfast coming from downstairs. Calming myself down immediately I dragged myself out of bed and to the bathroom. I took care of my business, washed my hands and went downstairs after making up the bed. I walked through the living room to notice that Sakura was still asleep on the couch and noticed that she looked like hell. Deciding not to dwell on that too much, I walked further into the kitchen and found Naruto and Komori. Naruto was making bacon in the skillet and feeding Komori pieces of egg and ham. Komori perked up when I came in the room and Naruto looked to where the little fox was leaning towards. I smiled and walked up to Naru-baby and hugged him, kissing his forehead in the process.

"Good morning! I hope you slept well."

"Morning and I did. Startled me when you weren't in bed when I woke up though."

"I got up about fifteen minutes ago to start breakfast. Are ham and cheese omelets and bacon okay or do you want pancakes?"

"Omelets are fine with me. If they taste as good as dinner did last night then I'm not complaining."

"Sunny-mommy always makes the best food!"

"Komori, when are you supposed to go home?" I inquired to the adorable little being.

"I don't know, but I can stay for breakfast!"

"You can stay if your father won't kill me for having you here."

"I thought he said yesterday that his parents like you. Why would his father kill you, dobe?"

"They may like me but Komori is still a baby. They don't like to be away from him for long. I'm just lucky Kokoron didn't leave a lot of marks when he first found Komori on my mission."

"Daddy said sorry…."

"And I forgave your daddy, but that doesn't mean I want to chance it again."

"Breakfast won't take too long, Naru, why not let him stay? He can reverse summon himself to his parents any time he wants."

"That's what I'm afraid of. He doesn't want to go back to his parents."

"He'll go back after he has some food. His parents would probably be angry at you if you didn't at least feed him."

"Alright, I give up you win. He stays for breakfast."

"Yay! Thank you, Sasuke!"

I pet the fox's head and scratched under his chin before he launched himself back to where Naruto was holding out a piece of crispy bacon to him. I smirked at his antics and he reminded me of Naruto in a way. It made me want to keep him even more now. I knew that I couldn't but maybe someday Naruto and I would get a pet. I knew that I was thinking a lot faster than what I should have been but with how long Naruto and I have been together as friends it seemed that we didn't need to wait as long as most couples. I admit that last night's sex may have been a hasty move on both of our parts but I don't think that either of us was regretting it. I can say for sure that I wasn't.

As Naru-baby was cracking eggs in a bowl to mix up for our omelets, soft footsteps were heard as Sakura walked in the room. She looked at me with red, puffy eyes and the color seemed lifeless but I wasn't about to care. She needed to hear what she heard last night. I turned my head away from her so that I didn't have to look at her anymore, but even I could admit that she didn't look good. Her eyes betrayed how much she cried and it didn't help that she had a fever last night either. She was paler than she usually was and her hair was tossed in all directions. The clothes Naruto had put on her were just barely fitting her and one of her shoulders was showing since the collar of the shirt had come down. The pants were too long for her and if she wasn't careful she could have tripped. I secretly wanted her to trip so that she could at least have a large purple bruise to go on her large forehead but I wasn't so lucky. I was still pretty disappointed that she didn't have any sort of damage from last night. It probably had something to do with her being a medical ninja. I don't know why everybody thinks she's so good at it; Tsunade and her apprentice actually have the experience in the field to actually know what they're doing. And I had heard about what happened with Lee after the chunin exams when Tsunade managed to heal his spinal injuries so that he could be a shinobi again. That woman had studied for days trying to help that boy and it had paid off. Admittedly Haruno was decent, but she was no Shizune and she was worlds away from being Tsunade.

Sakura drudged her way over to the kitchen table and took the seat at the end of the table. Naruto turned to look at her and he gave her a stern sort of glance before he said anything.

"Good morning."

"Morning…."

"How did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, not really."

"You need to eat something at least."

"Alright."

"I can make you something light if you want so that it won't upset your stomach."

"Okay."

"Do you want omelets and bacon or just toast with jam and some orange juice?"

"Omelets sound good."

"I can make you a ham, cheese, and peppers omelet or a veggie omelet, which one do you want?"

"Veggie…please."

"What all do you want in it? I have green, red, and yellow peppers, mushrooms, onions, tomatoes, and I can put cheese in it."

"Everything."

"Okay, just sit tight."

The tone he used through the whole, short, conversation was stern; straight to the point and no nonsense. Sakura's sounded dead and strained but I wasn't complaining. It was a nice change of pace from the usual high-pitched wail she normally used. The whole atmosphere went from calm and comfortable lovers-morning-after-sex to tense and awkward third-wheel-in-the-room in almost no time flat. I got up and made myself useful and gathered the ingredients for breakfast that Naruto didn't already have out. Sakura's eyes followed my every move and I had to resist rolling my eyes. It was too early for this and I didn't even know what time it was. The light outside couldn't tell me because as I said earlier the sun's rays bounced off the snow and made everything brighter. I set the vegetables down on the counter and pecked Naruto's cheek to make him smile again. I heard Sakura gasp and whimper at the table and I glared at her.

"He's my boyfriend, deal with it. If you don't like it you can leave."

"Actually teme, she can't. None of us can."

"What are you talking about?"

"I woke up because one of the ANBU black ops tapped on the window in the bedroom and gave me an envelope. A state of emergency was declared last night around 10:30 and it won't be lifted until the day after tomorrow. We're supposed to be getting another blizzard on top of the snow we already got last night and grandma Tsunade wants all of her shinobi and villagers accounted for before it hits. I gave him all of our names and he left before saying that another shinobi would be back with medical supplies and food rations along with more wood for my fireplace and small battery-operated appliances. After breakfast I'm putting most of the spoilable food out on the enclosed back porch to keep it from going bad."

"So I'm stuck here with the two of you for two more days?" Sakura blurted out.

"It's better than being frozen on Sasuke's porch wearing nothing but a flimsy excuse for clothing and no underwear. At least here you're dry, clothed and being fed for free. So if I were you, I wouldn't be complaining so much."

"Naruto's right, Haruno. Though I don't care either way what happens to you. If you want, go back outside. Let's see how far you get."

She appeared to be weighing her options as she bit her lip and looked from her hands to the doorway. I sat back down and held Komori in my lap as I fed him more ham cubes. He licked my fingers happily and yipped as I smirked at him. The little thing rolled on his back in my lap asking for a belly rub and I chuckled a bit. Running my blunt nails down his belly and rubbing back and forth, he whined and one of his feet began to thump against the table. Naruto turned back from the stove to check what the noise was and when he found out he just shook his head and returned to what he was doing. I stopped rubbing Komori's belly and turned him over so he was once again sitting and I resumed feeding him. Haruno let out a sigh and slammed her hands down on the table – startling the poor fox in my lap.

"I'll stay. But you two have to promise not to do anything!"

"We're a couple now, Haruno. I can kiss and hug my _boyfriend_ whenever he wants me to. You don't matter in the equation."

"Then…don't do it in front of me…please?"

"That's not up to you. Naruto gets the final say." I turned my head away from the bitch and looked at Naruto. Naruto turned the stove off and turned around to face Haruno.

"If I want to give Sasuke a kiss, I will give him a kiss. If I want to hug him, I'll hug him. If I want to have a round or two of sex with Sasuke, I will. This is my house, he's my boyfriend, and it's my free will. I will however, try not to do anything in front of you Sakura. For the sake of our previous friendship, I'll respect your wishes for the time being."

"Previous?"

"Yes, previous. I know you're mad at me for being with him and I know that you're still obsessed with Sasuke, so until you can decide what you want we can't be friends. I'm not giving up my happiness so that you can continue to live in denial. It's high time that I start thinking about what I want. I've given everything to people like you and I just get stepped on. Now the both of you go wait in the dining room. It's through the formal living room and there is a bathroom on the left of the doorway. It's the only room with a closed door down here. I'll bring the food once it's ready."

Sakura and I stood up at the same time and as she stopped to wait for me in the doorway, I let Komori down and kissed Naruto long and hard on the lips. I could feel Sakura's eyes burn with hatred and I knew that it wasn't directed at me but I didn't care. Naruto had finally spoken up against her and she just couldn't hack it. Naruto giggled a little and he pushed me off him and told me to go so that he wouldn't burn anything. I walked away from him with a smile on my face and Komori followed me. Sakura trailed after me as well and I went through the living room and into the dining room.


End file.
